<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like Moths To A Flame by MistakenAngel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605692">Like Moths To A Flame</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistakenAngel/pseuds/MistakenAngel'>MistakenAngel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Drama, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crisis of Faith, F/M, Having Faith, Loss of Faith, Post-Hogwarts, Spy Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:54:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistakenAngel/pseuds/MistakenAngel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione Granger has come to an impasse in her life seven years after the Battle of Hogwarts. Her career as the Minister of Magic's Secretary has never been better. But the rest of her life is in shambles, because she cannot forget the one wizard she has loved since she was fifteen years old, Severus Snape. She starts going back to church, not knowing that her paths with the enigmatic dark wizard are about to cross once more...</p><p>Severus Snape has had enough of the wizarding world. What has it ever brought him but heartbreak and pain, physical and emotional? He decides that what he needs is to follow a higher power, and to cleanse himself of all of his past sins by taking Holy Vows. But when he is assigned to the diocese where St. Mary's is, because the former Priest died, he has no way of knowing that a part of his past comes calling in the form of a very familiar brunette witch...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One: Welcome Father</p><p>The chiming of the church bells comforted me as I killed the engine of my Mercedes Benz and got out of the sleek black car. I could have apparated to church from my penthouse in London, but sometimes, just sometimes, the chaos of the road soothes me. My heels clicked as I walked into the church after being greeted kindly by Sharon, the door greeter assigned for this service.</p><p>"Hello, Miss Granger," The older lady greeted politely. "And how are you this fine day?"</p><p>I didn't know what was so fine about it since it was drizzling and overcast outside, but I ignored my impulse to be sassy. "I'm doing well, thank you, Mrs Sugarman. How is Freddie?"</p><p>"A little sick, but no biggie," She replied, waving her hands dismissively. "That's just a side effect of old age, I guess. Rumor has it, we got us a new Father coming in to replace Father Timmy. I'm hoping he's easy on the eyes this new one."</p><p>I laughed. "Well, most of them are homely for a reason. You know they're off limits, Mrs Sugarman."</p><p>"Says who? Paul? He was as Roman as they come, dear," She reasoned. "Don't you forget it. Now, here's your program, enjoy!"</p><p>I headed into the foyer, and found an available umbrella stand to put my wet umbrella in. I took off my coat, and checked it in with the coat attendant.</p><p>Father Timothy O'Brien had been my family's Priest long before I was born. But he was a good man, even if he was a bit long winded in his sermons. He passed away last month due to his aggressive lung cancer. He had a very nasty nicotine addiction, and had chain smoked for years. We had church elders fill in to preach until our diocese could assign a new Priest, but I imagined that most young Priests would not want to lead a church on a smaller scale; they were far more ambitious than that.</p><p>The sound of the pipe organ, and gothic architecture of St Mary's calmed me greatly. I dutifully dipped two fingers into the Holy Water basin, and touched my forehead with it, making the Sign of the Cross as I bobbed a curtsy to the crucified Jesus way on the other side of the church sanctuary.</p><p>In general, I sit at the back of the church, not to be anti social, but because I'm honestly scared that I will be recognized by any one from the wizarding world. In truth, however, work is my only true contact with that world now. In my every day life, I live life as a muggle as much as I can. I supposed that this included being a Catholic like my mother fought me to be growing up, before I received my letter from Hogwarts, that is. After I learned that magic was real, it really shook my faith in God to the core.</p><p>But in recent years, the resurgence of my faith truly calmed me, and made me feel safe in the storm that was my life as of late. I had a disastrous love life, and I struggled with feeling worthy of love when my last boyfriend decided to cheat on me with one of my neighbors in my building. Of course, it was strange that his choice of lover was a guy, but it made me question whether all guys were this way: outright jerks, or gay. Or, if they were straight, unfaithful to a fault.</p><p>As I sat inside my church on that drizzly, stormy Sunday morning, the church deacon announced the new Priest, a Father Severus Prince. My heart nearly stopped at the words. But then the rational part of my brain piped up: <em>He's probably not Professor Snape! You're just being paranoid, other guys have his name, and while it is a unique first name, it's not completely uncommon of a name in general.</em> I should have felt very relieved and reassured by this affirmation, but then, a tall, black haired figure dressed in the traditional black Cossack robes of a Priest, rose up from the front pew, and walked up to the altar.</p><p>I couldn't breathe as I saw Severus Snape get up to the pulpit, and he addressed the crowd. He began to go through the sermon, and by the sheer power of his smooth, beautiful voice, I could not leave the sanctuary even if I wanted to. The crowd was fairly heavy, so there was no way that he could notice me, unless I chose not to take Communion.</p><p>When he led the parishioners in to the blessing of the wafer and wine, I knew that avoiding him was going to be next to impossible. Unless, he had an altar boy hand out the wine and wafers, that was. But to my dismay, he chose to be more hands on than Father O'Brien. Great, just freaking great!</p><p><em>Well, get your ass up there, it's what you wanted, wasn't it? You wanted to see him again?</em> Yes, it was what I wanted, but seeing him again scared me. Would he antagonize me like in my school days as his student? My legs were made of water as I made my way up to the altar rail. I knelt, and as Severus made his way over to me, I prayed that he wouldn't make a scene if he recognized me.</p><p>Then he stopped in front of me, and said, "Corpus Christie."</p><p>I rose my head, and our eyes met. His eyes widened slightly in shock before he mastered his emotions. He held out a wafer, and I dutifully opened my mouth. He gently laid the wafer on my tongue. I closed my mouth, swallowed it.</p><p>"Sacre Sanguinarum," He said solemnly. He tipped the chalice into my mouth, and I took a sip. The wine was bitter and disgusting, of course, but it was always that way.</p><p>I made the Sign of the Cross and murmured a prayer. Once Communion was over, everyone went back to their seats for the worship hymn portion of the service. Severus did not sing, he simply decided to go to his pew, and pray the Rosary until everyone was done singing.</p><p>He gave the Benediction prayer in beautiful Latin, and switched to English to dismiss everyone after he allowed the announcements to be given. Some people stayed for that, but I left, and I really prayed that I wouldn't have to shake Severus's hand at the door. But of course, there he was greeting people at the door as people went out to their cars in the parking lot.</p><p>I got my coat, and shrugged it on. I could have just left my umbrella in the stand by the front door, and gone out the back door. But of course, that would have been cowardly, and the war had taught me that I was anything but a damn coward. No, I had to face my old Potions Master sooner or later, it might as well be now.</p><p>I grabbed my umbrella, and Severus pretended to not recognize me as his obsidian eyes fell on me. "And you must be...Miss Granger," He greeted politely. <em>("Do play along, it wouldn't do for the both of us to ruin our cover, now would it?")</em></p><p>I pasted a smile on my face. "Yes, Father I am," I greeted. "You gave a most delightful sermon today. I especially found Moses's journey most...illuminating." <em>("Are you here to torture me outright with your presence? Or is this some sick way for you to get your kicks off like always?") </em></p><p>"Well, I am so pleased that you enjoyed it," He said pleasantly. "Will I be seeing more of you during Mass?" <em>("Intriguing. I do find it a small miracle how you can live with yourself, knowing that the world does not revolve around you solely.")</em></p><p>"Oh, I'm certain that we will be seeing a lot more of each other, Father. Much more," I said, sharply yanking my hand out of his. I walked quickly to my car, and pulled out of the parking lot.</p><p>When I got back home, I ignored my frantically flashing answering machine, and decided to get a pleasant buzz going on by the time my take out Chinese dinner arrived. I didn't want to use the two house elves I paid to look after my place while I worked, tonight. I already hated myself for almost losing it in front of Severus like I did when we began to communicate via legilimency. Why not go out with a bang?</p><p>I decided to do just that by eating in, and drinking until I passed out on my couch later on that night...</p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Assignment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two Months Ago...</p><p>Severus</p><p>"Are you really certain that I am a good fit for this smaller church, Excellency?" Severus asked, sitting in Bishop Gardiner's office like a first year student about to be scolded by the Headmaster.</p><p>Gardiner was a skinny rake of a man, but he had a biting tongue at times, and brooked no nonsense during business hours.</p><p>Gardiner frowned in disappointment. "Were you not a Dean at your last prep school, Father Prince? Did parents not entrust you with their children?"</p><p><em>Not by choice, and certainly not with their approval.</em> Severus cleared his throat. "Yes, I was, for over four years," He lied. "Surely, I should serve in the office, or some other training position first."</p><p>"And I suppose working on the ground means nothing to you, does it? How interesting that your inadequacies are clearly on display here, my son," Gardiner said silkily.</p><p>"I didn't say that," He said evenly. "I simply called into question my immediate readiness since I just graduated from Seminary School."</p><p>Gardiner narrowed his gray eyes at him. "Father O'Brien had a lot of faith in you, Father Prince. It was mentioned in his will that he wanted you, Severus. <em>You</em>, to be his successor at St Mary's when he dies. He mentioned no one else."</p><p>Funny how the Irish Priest never once mentioned that to his face, but Severus knew that this was just an excuse for Gardiner to get him out of his hair since he personally couldn't stand him. Whatever, he would play the long game, he had lots of experience with it, after all, being a former spy to a psychotic half blood wizard.</p><p>Severus pasted on a smile. "Well, if Timothy had faith in me, who am I to refuse him?"</p><p>Gardiner grinned wolfishly. "Yes, indeed. I shall not keep you any longer, Father Prince. You have quite a long drive ahead of you. Do be sure to pick up your manual from my secretary before you leave." <em>(So long as you are far, far from my office, you apostate of hell...wizard). </em></p><p>So, he knew what he was. Well, that would complicate his life, but so long as he wasn't working with the anti-wizard groups like the newly reformed New Salem Liberation than he would deal with it all in good time.</p><p>Severus bowed, "Excellency."</p><p>"Father," Bishop Gardiner grunted.</p><p>He left, and picked up the manual that he had to follow in order to conduct himself while running this church he now had to lead. The manual was less about not changing the prescribed method of service, or going against doctrine, and more or less a reminder to stay true to his vow of celibacy.</p><p>He found a discreet place to apparate back to his home in Cokeworth, and while it was renovated, and beautiful now, he sometimes did not like the loneliness that sometimes crept over him. But, he burned that bridge when he decided to be a Priest in the first place. In the meantime, he would work within the system, and see what he could uncover. After all, it was his skill set as a former spy. He was good at investigation, very, very good, indeed, and he would leave no stone unturned....</p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Back To Work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I went back to work the next week feeling stunned. I could not believe that my former Potions teacher was not only alive, but preaching at <em>my</em> church. I have never been one to believe in coincidences. Not since I received my first Hogwarts letter.</p><p>I went in to work at the Ministry of Magic, and took the lift to my office, which, of course, used to be Dolores Umbridge's once upon a time. I kept the gold columns and black marble flooring and walls intact, but I exorcised the office entirely of pink, and those god awful porcelain cat plates. I decided to have my office be uniformly elegant, rather than have any artwork adorning the walls. Most visitors to my office called it grim, forboding even, but I felt right at home, and the black and gold colors soothed me as I worked.</p><p>I sat down in my black leather office chair, and my tortie Sadie, jumped up in my lap, and proceeded to knit on my lap.</p><p>"Well, there you are, you little stinker," I said, petting her under her chin like she liked. "I was beginning to think I was chopped liver to you."</p><p>"Meow.."</p><p>"Yes, mommy is going to be very busy today it looks like."</p><p>I had lots of files to go over, and file, and some deatheater trials to give notes on for Kingsley to look at later when he met with the aurors. I worked until lunch, and stopped off for lunch at a Panera Bread in muggle London.</p><p>Harry Potter was having lunch alone, and he spotted me as I paid for my meal. "Hey, Mione'! Over here!"</p><p>I grabbed my things, and made a bee line to his table. I noticed that he wasn't wearing a wedding ring any more. What happened there? Was his marriage with Ginny over? I honestly did not know.</p><p>I sat down next to him in his booth, and we ate our soup and sandwiches for a bit. I ordered a Chicken Caesar salad for me to enjoy later in my office. But I sipped my mango pineapple smoothie, loving the cool sweet taste on my tongue.</p><p>He raked a hand through his messy black hair, and asked, "So, how are things with you? I know we all kinda lost touch with each other after Hogwarts."</p><p>"Well, I'm doing Umbridge's old job," I said, sipping my smoothie. "And while the paperwork is tedious, it pays very well. But the personal stuff..."</p><p>Harry nodded. "Yeah. I get it, <em>believe</em> me, I get it. You're preaching to the choir there. Ginny and I split up two years ago. Are you and Ron still an item?"</p><p>I don't know why I caught a hint of heat in his emerald eyes, but I could certainly feel it. Wow, Harry <em>liked</em> me. Since when? He certainly never told me. Maybe, just maybe, it could be diverting whether or not we should cross that boundary of friendship.</p><p>"No," I decided. "He decided to go work with dragons in Romania with Charlie. The last I heard, he's dating some guy."</p><p>Harry looked surprised. "He's bi? He never told me. How are you holding up?"</p><p>I shrugged my shoulders, finishing up my lunch. "It's been a year, I'm over it. I kinda suck in the love department, actually. It's weird, either most guys can't get past my brain, or they're intimidated by a successful woman."</p><p>Again, that flash of heat behind his gaze. "I'm not. I think it's sexy as hell. Listen, Hermione, I know we're best friends or whatever, but have you ever thought if we could," He scratched at his hair nervously, "I don't know, ever be more than that? Sorry, forget I said anything, it's silly."</p><p>I took his hand in mine. "No, it's not. You're a handsome guy, Harry. Any girl would be lucky to have you, but are you sure?"</p><p>Harry scooted closer to me, and kissed me lightly. "Oh yeah, I'm sure. We can try it, I definitely enjoyed doing that just now."</p><p>I blushed. "Yeah, sure, why not? But I can't handle anything serious right now. I just want to see where we go from here. Will that be alright?"</p><p>Harry smiled warmly. "Yeah, sure. Whatever you need. Give me your phone, I need to give you my new number. Don't you dare give it to Ginny, alright?"</p><p>"I promise." I looked at my digital watch. "Shit, I have to cut this short. I have to be in Courtroom D in twenty minutes. Call me Friday night, I'll be free then."</p><p>Harry kissed my cheek, and took our trash to throw it away in the nearest dumpster. I went back to the counter and ordered another smoothie to go. When they got my smoothie, and I paid for it, I found the closest red phone booth, and put in my employee credentials. The booth quickly descended, making my full stomach lurch from the sudden rise in g forces. </p><p>I made a quick jog to my office to grab the required files the Minister needed, and hoofed my ass to Courtroom D, making it just in time as I juggled folders in my hands. I left my drink in my office, and cast a stasis charm to keep it cold, and a repellent charm to keep Sadie out of my drink, since she loved to drink or eat my stuff. With that done, I headed to the courtroom, making it just in the knick of time. I took my seat, and soon, the Wizengamot arrived, with Kingsley Shacklebolt leading them.</p><p>The hearing began, and the LeStrange brothers were led in as the prisoners. They wore filthy Azkaban gray jump suits that looked shapeless on the two dark wizards. The crimes against them in their files were extensive, but not unusual: rape of minors, and  women, and men, all muggles, killing of witches and wizards, and of course, muggles. Things like theft and using Polyjuice potion illegally to impersonate Ministry officers was also thrown in almost as an after thought.</p><p>I used a Quick Quotes Quill to take down my notes as I wrote down observances in behavior, and tone of voice for Kingsley to read. I knew that there would be more full scale trials for the most guilty of Voldemort's deatheaters, but in the meantime, having hearings to weed them out solved a lot of time and effort in the long run. Still, the paperwork was horrendous to say the least. But I was no stranger to hard work...</p><p></p><div>
  <p>⚡⚡⚡</p>
</div><p><br/>After my work day, I went home, and relaxed with a glass of wine. I put on some soothing jazz music, and ran a bubble bath. I thought of Severus Snape again for the first time all day. I thought of working my fingers through his black hair, and wondered what it would be like to have that silver tongue of his lick inside the fleshy folds of my pussy as I surrendered to my incoming orgasm.  </p><p>I trailed a hand to between my legs, and began working my fingers in and out of my cavern. I felt very turned on, so much so that when I thumbed my clit I threw my head back and came, my inner walls squeezing my fingers like a vice. I came down off of my high, and realized that I needed to get laid, and soon. I figured that it might as well be by Harry's hands. I decided to call him, and he gave me some amazing phone sex as I got off later on while I was in bed.</p><p>He finished the call by saying, "...I can't wait for Friday night."</p><p>"Good. 6PM, don't be late."<br/>"I wasn't planning on it."</p><p>I hanged up, and put my phone on its charger. I then got ready for bed, and it took a long time to go to sleep, because I questioned whether or not this was the right course for me at this time. But I would know by Friday, for better or for worse...</p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Crossing The Line</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry arrived a few minutes late to my penthouse. I answered the doorbell, and Sadie looked at him quizzically. Harry noticed my cat, and he tried to pet her, but she growled at him, and ran off. I didn't take that to be a good sign, but I ignored it, and didn't want to be one of those weird cat ladies that overly obsessed over her cats.</p><p>I decided to dress fairly low key since I was looking to start this date off casually. But I put an off the shoulder gray sweater to off set my white tank top underneath. Harry decided to wear jeans as well, and he paired that with a nice brown suede jacket. He smelled of some clean cologne, and he looked rugged and dashing.</p><p>"Hey."<br/>"Hey."<br/>"Are you ready to go?"</p><p>I found my wand and tucked it in my black leather jacket. "Yep. Just let me lock up."</p><p>I locked the door behind me, and we found somewhere discreet to apparate to. We went out to a nice pizza place, and had a great time catching up on old times. Everything was going easy and casual, even when we went to a light hearted comedy.</p><p>But things became tense between us when we got back to my penthouse. I gave Harry the grand tour, and especially the private infinity style pool on the rooftop that gave an impressive view of London's skyline day and night. The city below us twinkled in the night sky, and as I looked over the railing, Harry came up behind me and wrapped his hands around my waist, nuzzling my neck.</p><p>"Harry, that tickles," I giggled.</p><p>"Oh? Is that all? What if I do this?" He kissed my ear, and trailed his lips down my neck as he cupped my breasts through my sweater.</p><p>I moaned in response, and turned my head to face him. He captured my lips with his, and he dipped his tongue into my mouth. "Oh, Harry," I rasped against his mouth. "Make me feel good."</p><p>Harry smiled softly. "As my lady wishes."</p><p>He took my hand, and led me back into the penthouse. I showed him where the bedroom was, and as soon as we got inside, we attacked one another's clothes as we kissed slowly, and softly. He pointed his wand at my womb, and murmured the anti-birth charm.</p><p>When the tingle in my womb tapered off to a light vibration, I said, "I'm ready."</p><p>Harry put his glasses on the nightstand, and explored me gently, almost shyly. "You are so beautiful, Hermione," He whispered. "I was an idiot to ever let you go in school."</p><p>He fitted himself to my entrance, and we both moaned at how good it felt. Harry began to move inside of me, and as we made love, I began to imagine Severus Snape in bed with me, making me come undone, and truly alive as a woman.</p><p>I imagined him sliding deep inside of me with his deep thrusts, and as I found my release, I cried out, "Oh...Oh gods, Severus! Yes...Yes...YESS!"</p><p>Harry stopped with a shock. "W-What??"</p><p>I realized what I just said, and I began to cry fresh tears, and not from pleasure. Harry withdrew out of me, and sat up, utterly shocked to his core.</p><p>"I...I'm <em>sorry</em>, Harry."</p><p>"Why the <em>fuck</em> would you call out Snape's name in bed??" Harry shouted. "Are you insane?! The man is dead for god's sakes. You and I saw it happen."</p><p>I sat up, pulling the covers of my sheets up to my breasts. "H-He, he is alive Harry. And even if I wanted to pursue him, I can't."</p><p>Harry rounded on me, "AND WHY THE FUCK NOT?? YOU CLEARLY TRIED TO FANTASIZE ABOUT HIM FUCKING YOU, SO OBVIOUSLY HIM BEING A TEACHER ISN'T THE ISSUE, SO WHAT IS??!!"</p><p>I sobbed freely now, and I shrieked, IT'S BECAUSE HE IS A PRIEST, ALRIGHT??"</p><p>Harry sighed heavily. "Oh, that's a laugh, Mione,' truly. Our Potions teacher, and a former deatheater, is a damn Priest. I'm waiting to be wowed by more lies by you."</p><p>"Fine, then go back to that ginger cunt Ginny," I spat back. "I can't believe I entertained the idea of friendship with a guy who married a witch who looked just like his mother. If that's not sick, I don't know what is. Get your shit, and get the fuck out of my house!"</p><p>Harry began to dress, and when he was done, a lapse of sanity washed over him, and he said, "Hermione...I'm sorry."</p><p>"Fuck you! No, you're not," I cursed. "I wanted a nice, pleasant fuck tonight, and that's all. Do I love him? I don't even know, but clearly, you aren't the one to help me out in helping me to forget him."</p><p>"I'm really sorry, Hermione," Harry repeated pitifully. "I really do care about you."</p><p>"Just go," I cried.</p><p>Harry nodded, and left me alone in my bedroom after he gathered up all of his belongings. I cried for a long time after that, and could not sleep. Finally, exhaustion overcame me, and I slept, dreaming that I had Severus in my bed. When I awoke that Saturday, I groaned at the fact that I would have to face Severus again during Mass. I dreaded the hours until I laid eyes on him again, especially, when it was clear that I could not stop thinking about him. I determined then that I would have him, and no one else, because after all, the heart wants, what the heart wants in the end...</p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Giving The Report</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus</p><p>Over the course of a month, Severus tracked the movements of Bishop Gardiner. Shacklebolt had his suspicions that the Catholic Church was involved in bringing the New Salemer cult to Europe. Becoming a Priest only made his position that much more secure in digging where the aurors could not. But now was the time to give his report, and as much as he enjoyed his new evangelical profession, he loathed going back to the wizarding world, however briefly that time would be.</p><p>He dressed in his habit, and of course, added the white turned around collar. It was ironic how his teaching robes always looked priest-like; maybe it was a sign. Who knew? When he was done getting ready, he used the floo network, and he arrived in the grand foyer. Other Ministry employees and guests stared after him as he made his way to the elevator lifts.</p><p>He got in the first available one, and he had to make his way to Shacklebolt's secretary first. He found her office, and the front of it was almost as nice as the Minister's office. He knocked on the door. It opened for him, and he felt something brush against his leg, and realized it was a tortie cat that was very light in color, but very pretty.</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p><br/>She was meowing to be picked up. He did, and the noise brought the attention of the secretary. He expected her to be like Umbridge, but he was astonished that it was none other than Hermione Granger.</p><p>"Sadie! Do stop pestering our newest--" Miss Granger began, but she narrowed her eyes at him for a fraction of a second, before she noticed that her cat was nestled safely in his arms, and purring contentedly. "Oh! Well, I'm sorry if she's been a bother to you. Sadie normally doesn't pester clients to be held. She must like you, that's rare."</p><p>Despite himself, he grinned at that, and stroked her cheeks, and kissed the top of her head. Miss Granger grinned at that as well.</p><p>"Is the Minister in?" He asked, setting the tortie down on the floor gently. The cat continued to nudge and brush up against his legs, her tail stuck straight up in the air.</p><p>Miss Granger nodded. "Yes, he is, although he is taking his morning tea service now." She took out a quill, and opened a ledger. She made a small notation, and closed it, setting her black quill aside,"Would you mind if I gathered some files I need to take to him? I have to go to his office any way, so he can see them."</p><p>He wanted to refuse, but he relented. She nodded. "Great. I will just be a few minutes."</p><p>She went to her filing cabinet, and gathered the files she needed. "Okay. Let's go," She said, shifting her file folders to her right arm.</p><p>The cat jumped on her desk, and sat there like she owned the place. They walked to the end of the hall before she said, "I'm sorry about last week, sir. I didn't mean to come across as rude and brash."</p><p>He turned to face her. "Apology accepted. I was out of line as well. Hopefully, we can put this behind us, and act professionally towards one another."</p><p>Miss Granger smiled. "Yes, I hope that as well."</p><p>They reached Shacklebolt's office, and she knocked on the door. "Enter," The Minister's deep voice called.</p><p>"Shall we?"<br/>She nodded. "Yes, let's."</p><p>They walked into the Minister of Magic's office, and Shacklebolt was sitting at his desk with a full tea service laid out in front of him. He looked up at them.</p><p>"Ah, Miss Granger," He greeted. "Father Snape. Are those the files on Rabastan LeStrange, Miss Granger?"</p><p>"Yes, Minister," She said. "Rodolphus's files are considerably more...robust shall we say?"</p><p>Shacklebolt chuckled, "Indeed. I'm not looking forward to dealing with that myself. If you can find room on the desk, you can give those files over to me. I would offer you to join us for this meeting, but I would like to keep it off the record, so to speak."</p><p>"Of course, Minister," Miss Granger said. "Will there be anything else?"</p><p>"No, Miss Granger, that will be all," Shacklebolt said.</p><p>Severus watched her walk out the door, her long gray pencil skirt showing off the shape of her very nice little ass as she shut the door behind her, her heels clicking down the hallway back to her office.</p><p><em>Keep it together! What the fuck is wrong with you? All women are off limits to you now!</em> Shacklebolt chuckled knowingly, "You think she's cute, don't you?"</p><p>Severus shook his head. "You're insane to think that, Shacklebolt. She was my student for god's sakes. And I'm a Priest now, so I can't have her even if I wanted her."</p><p>Shacklebolt laughed, "Please. Spare me the moral speech, Snape. I know that in your time you have bedded your fair share of witches. I could care less if you pursue my secretary, just do not let it interfere with your mission."</p><p>Severus scowled. "I never said I wanted her. But here is my report: I followed Bishop Gardiner on his day to day schedule. He meets with several men in suits with the symbol of the hands breaking a wand in half. But the leader is not another Priest as I originally thought: it is a witch."</p><p>Shacklebolt looked very taken aback by this news. Indeed, one could almost call the dark skinned wizard pale. "A w-witch. I don't understand. Why on Earth would a witch seek to stomp out magic forever?"</p><p>Severus shrugged his shoulders. "I honestly do not know, Minister. She never shows her face, but she has been well trained to block out legilimency when it is used, and she dresses as a nun, literally, so that is her cover."</p><p>Shacklebolt thought it over carefully. "This is deeply unsettling, but not entirely unexpected, the Church's role in wishing to eradicate what they see as a great sin."</p><p>Severus laughed, "It does state in Exodus that thou shalt not suffer a witch to live. Just because we use wands, and live relatively peaceful lives for the most part, it does not shock me that there would be some Orders that would take a more zealous approach to the application of the Bible."</p><p>Shacklebolt drummed his fingers on his desk as he thought. "Maintain your position, and keep an eye on this witch. I need to see if she is related to that crazy squib Mary Lou Barebones. She could be trying to complete her grandmother's work."</p><p>Severus nodded. "Understood, sir. Am I free to go?"</p><p>"Yes. Unless, you want to have tea with me," Shacklebolt said.</p><p>"I have a sermon to write," Severus lied. "Good day, Minister."</p><p>He left, and almost wanted to punch the wall in the hallway. What in Merlin's name was wrong with him?? Pursuing a former student of his was just...wrong on so many levels. He was not normally into brunettes, but her purity attracted him on some deep level. Still, it reinforced his stance that he needed to tread very carefully around Hermione Granger from here on out; it would not do for him to pursue any sort of romantic connection with her, cute though she was.</p><p>He went back to his home, and decided to work on his sermon notes, after all; it helped him to focus his mind on something other than Hermione Granger's lithe young body, and picturing her legs wrapped around his waist as he thrust deep into her tight wet pussy over and over until she screamed his name.</p><p>He undressed quickly, and wanked off in the shower, his orgasm nearly making his knees collapse beneath him. He breathed heavily, and washed off. He got ready for bed, but did not eat, no, he would do that when he prayed, and prayed hard for these sinful thoughts to leave him, before he did something he would later regret. God did not answer him, but he went to sleep, and tried to dream of anything else but kissing her sweet little mouth, and laying her on her desk and pounding between her thighs over and over again. But to no avail, and as the months went by, it became harder and harder to resist her natural charms...</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Dirty Fantasy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I sat in my customary spot at the back of the church as Severus took the pulpit. He gave off this aura of authority, and preached with such conviction that I could not help but be moved. However, as the months passed, I began to fantasize, really fantasize about Severus in the most dirty of ways...</p><p></p><div>
  <p>⚡⚡⚡</p>
</div><p>
  <br/>
  <em>I am kneeling at the altar, and saying my rosary like a dutiful Catholic when Father Severus comes up beside me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It is too late to ask for the remission of sins from our Holy Lady," Severus purred, brushing my hair aside from my neck. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He presses a kiss just beneath my ear, and licks along the edge of my ear lobe. "Oh, Father. This is most inappropriate. We really shouldn't. God will see us."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He tilts my chin to look into his eyes, and he crashes his lips against mine. "Fuck that. I want you now, lioness. Say you want me."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hear the sound of him unbuckling his belt, and the zip of his black dress pants. "Say it. Say you want me."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I blush scarlet. "I--I want you, Severus. I want all of you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He chuckles. "Good. But you must earn your Absolution. Turn around."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I do, and his long cock springs free from his pants. I lick my lips in anticipation. I immediately go to work, stroking and licking his length up and down. I swirl my tongue around the smooth mushroom head, and I am rewarded by his harsh intake of breath.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He caresses my cheek, as he rasps, "That's it, lioness. Kiss your Father's hard cock. I want to cum in your hot little mouth."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I place my hands on either side of his hips, and I work my mouth up and down the length of his smooth, velvety shaft. He begins to flex his hips, gently fucking my face, as it gets more and more erect as it hits the back of my throat. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He tilts his head back, moaning loudly, "Fuck...oh fuck witch...yes...yes, just like that."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I take his cock further down my throat, and rub his balls through his pants. Severus tenses up, and then his hot seed coats my mouth. I swallow it reflexively, leaving not one drop. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Severus then lifts me up, and he lifts up my skirt, and pushes aside my knickers, rubbing the head of his cock up and down my sopping wet pussy. "Mmm...wet for me already. I like that. Spread your legs more."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I do, and that is when he slides himself into me. I gasp at how big he feels, how much he is stretching me. He is much bigger than I thought he would be, but as he begins to pound me against the altar railing, I can't help but cry out his name as I whimper from how good, how perfect he makes me feel. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I soon cry out as I clench his cock hard as I come. Severus kisses me passionately, silencing my screams of pleasure. He then nips my neck as he moans my name like a fervent prayer, and he cums deep inside of me, filling me up. He presses one last kiss to my lips, and purrs in my ear, "Don't you dare clean that out until you get home. I want what is mine to bear my mark for a while longer."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, Father," I purr in response.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Good. You are Absolved, my child. Go and sin only about your thoughts of me," He says, and blesses me, but afterwards, gives my ass a playful spank...</em>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p>⚡⚡⚡</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>I listened to Severus attentively, but I could not help but want him.<br/>I had started to really want him sixth year, but the crush began far earlier when he consoled me during the Yule Ball after Ron Weasley decided to play jealous boyfriend, and blew up about me "consorting with the enemy," or some other bullshit.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I was deeply hurt at the time that he thought so little of me, and our friendship, and so I cried on the grand staircase. No one seemed to give a damn that I was in distress, not even Harry, but he was off dancing with Parvarti Patil. Well, making out with her, more than dancing. I didn't care, I was too stressed out and upset.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Severus found me on the stairs, and we had a real heart to heart. He held me as I cried in his arms, and that caused my break up with Viktor Krum as he saw us hugging each other. So much for courtly manners.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Other relationships after the Battle of Hogwarts crashed and burned, because of my obsession with my Potions teacher. In some ways, it didn't entirely make sense to me my powerful passion, and desire for him, because he was not conventionally handsome. Some would even call him grim, forboding, but to me, he was handsome, and I wanted him, all of him. But what I wanted the most was his heart. Yes, and I wanted to surrender my heart to him as well, because I realized as I sat in the back of my church years later, was that my heart had always belonged to him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I still felt so embarrassed from what happened between me and Harry. He did not go back to Ginny, but he could be seen with one new witch on his arm every two months or so. I tried to owl him, but he wrote back for me to stop bothering him, and to get on with my life.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I knew that Severus and I were at a kind of stand still at work: we were cordial, polite even, but it did not extend to speaking in private. I knew that we would need to talk, and soon, or I feared that we would be like this forever: orbiting each other's path not knowing where we stood with each other, while desperately wanting to. Little did I know that that time would come in the form of him coming to me for help...</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Bushwhacked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus</p><p>Constance Barebones, that was the witch's name who masqueraded as a nun in the light of day. He found this out by sneaking in to their secret little gatherings in ruined churches all over Scotland over the course of his surveillance going forward, often stunning various cultists so that he could drink Polyjuice potion to hide in plain sight. He had made nearly a whole chest full of the vile tasting potion ahead of time, which took more time than necessary, but it did help him to not focus on Hermione Granger.</p><p>Hermione with her petite, slender body, soft wavy hair, and lips that begged to be kissed. He knew he was in trouble that first day he saw her in her office looking so poised, and ladylike. She smiled warmly when he picked up her cat, and he really was blown away by her beauty. She also smelled of Jasmine and honeysuckle, which smelled so damn good on her. Yes, he had a problem, a real fucking problem, and one not easily solved just through prayer and avoidance on his part.</p><p>But doing spy work on the Minister of Magic's behalf helped. He supposed that he would have to talk to her eventually, but the time was not now. He knew that the New Salemers were meeting in an old abandoned night club in the seedier part of London. He got ready, and at the last minute, drank the Polyjuice potion of a fat cultist with ginger hair, gross.</p><p>The nightclub was once located in an old car manufacturing plant. It was a shell of its former beauty. He checked the clips in his two pieces. He hated muggle weapons, save knives, swords, and the bow and arrow, but guns were quick, and with the suppressor he had for each gun, no one would hear it if he had to kill any of the cultists. He kept his wand on hand, but he hoped that he wouldn't have to break anti wizarding secrecy laws to defend himself if shit hit the fan. Still, as a former deatheater, he knew it was best to err on the side of caution in these situations.</p><p>With these preparations in mind, he apparated to the location this cultist he was masquerading as knew in his mind. The warehouse was surprisingly well guarded, unlike the last locations he observed "Sister Constance," going to and from via a black stretch limousine, of course. He crept along the side, and followed a rowdy group of cultists who reeked of pot and low grade booze.</p><p>He took a sip of Polyjuice potion, and swallowed it through sheer force of will, but still, no potion ingredient in the world could get it to taste any better. He tucked that away on his person, and a big burly bouncer was checking people's names off a list on his clipboard.</p><p>"Name, sunny Jim?" The big, bald steroid monster asked.</p><p>"Paulie Martin," He said with a very twangy Australian accent. "I'm supposed t' be in th' VIP booth thing...what's it called, mate?"</p><p>The bouncer rolled his beady little eyes. "I dunno, boyo. But yeah, her ladyship's gettin' kinda squirrelly since last meetin.' These nuns is prudes if you ask me. But go on inside, Paulie. I gots yer back."</p><p>Severus had no clue what he meant by that, until the man slapped his ass as he went inside. Nope, grab ass was not in his repetoire for sure. He knew some of the deatheaters got off on it, but not him. He headed inside, and there was an elevator with two guards guarding it. He was waved through, and as the lift descended several feet below the Earth, he began to get very uncomfortable with this scenario. Everything about it felt like a trap, and there were not too many places to escape. Good thing this place wasn't warded against apparition if things went south.</p><p>The elevator doors separated, and the entire room was dark, and lit up with black lights and other party lights. Electronic music poured out of the speakers as cultists danced. Some were making out, and so he tried to blend in as he kept his eyes out for Constance Barebones.</p><p>He danced with a few of the women, and after a few hours, he saw a black veiled woman go into the VIP room. But there was something wrong: the Polyjuice potion wore off, and guards recognized him.</p><p>He drew out his guns, and began firing at their knee caps. Chaos erupted as cultists left and right began screaming, but then he was grabbed by one of the guards. Someone knocked him out, and the next thing he knew he woke up in a dark red, plush room...</p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Sister Constance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus</p><p>He woke up on a plushy red leather couch, and a deceptively pleasant female voice said, "Ah, the famous Severus Snape. How I hoped to be the one to catch you."</p><p>His eyes focused on the room. It was a typical VIP room that had nightclub lights, and plush couches set around coffee tables. Sister Constance approached him, and he still felt his wand on him, but unfortunately, it was stuck firmly up his tight right sleeve. His wrists were handcuffed together, but if he could focus on the locking mechanism he could get it open easily enough.</p><p>Sister Constance wore severe black witch robes, but the skin of her hands were almost as pale as his. Her red nails were sharpened to claws, and looked very sharp, indeed. She had a black veil over her face that obscured her face, but her hair was waved into artful waves, and she had almost black hair.</p><p>"Well, now you have me, what do you plan on doing with me?" Severus asked. "If your aim was to impress me you're going to have to do better than that."</p><p>She laughed coldly. "Of course, you as a wizard would say that. But it is really no big thing that I want, Snape, only that I expect your compliance."</p><p>"In what? Playing kinky games?"</p><p>She slapped him hard across the face. "I expected more of a tactful tongue from a Priest. No, what I want is revenge, and your Order's influence in the Church. These abominations called witches need to be eradicated off of the face of the Earth. Too long, have they interfered with the natural order of things, of the way things should be run. You people disgust me. You are a plague, an infestation on this planet, a virus my grandmother tried all of her life to eradicate. Unfortunately, her family's magic passed on to me, and I will find a cure once all of you--"</p><p>"Are dead?" Severus asked, laughing. "How amusing that you believe this to be so. Well, I have to commend your vivid imagination, but there is no cure to being a witch or wizard. You are either born with the power or not."</p><p>She ripped off her veil, revealing a very scarred face that was once beautiful. "You...You <em>lie</em>!"</p><p>"And what would be my gain in that, witch?" He asked, mostly to keep her distracted from using wandless magic to pick the locks on his handcuffs. There was a faint click as the handcuffs unlocked. He quietly slid them off, while pretending to remain restrained.</p><p>"All of your kind are liars."</p><p><em>Come closer, said the spider to the fly. </em>"I see. Well, this conversation has become quite pointless, and I grow tired of it, quite frankly."</p><p>She began to get more and more angry, and as soon as she was within striking distance, he seized his chance, and seized her about the throat, and gave it a sharp twist. Her bones snapped in her neck, and when her body dropped to the floor dead, that was when he was able to free his wand.</p><p>The guards began to fire their guns at him, but he deflected the fire from their guns easily. But he did not account for a big burly black guard who jumped on his back. Everything became a blur as he used his skills as a wrestler come to the fore. The guard was decent at gun fighting, but he was rubbish on the ground. Severus swept out his leg, making him fall. Severus punched him repeatedly in the face, going for eyes, nose, and he gripped his labret piercing, and gave it a sharp yank. Blood flowed as Severus tore his plump bottom lip open. Severus tore at his other facial piercings, but even though the man was screaming, and crying like a baby, he managed to draw a knife. He weakly slashed at his abdomen.</p><p>Then the other guards rushed in, and he was beaten within an inch of his life. There was only one thing left to do: he had to apparate out of there or die. He focused on a location, and somehow, that focus brought up Hermione Granger. He focused on where she was, and he felt the familiar tug on the bottom of his navel, as his world swirled around him, and he ended up in front of a swanky penthouse building.</p><p>The doorman began trying to ask him what happened to him, and he vaguely heard himself keep repeating that he needed to see Hermione Granger. He passed out, and knew no more for hours...</p><p></p><div>
  <p>⚡⚡⚡</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>I got home from work late when I apparated to my discreet hiding place near the service entrance. I saw police and ambulances pulled up to the curb. I saw Jimmy, the main doorman flag me down, "Miss Hermione! Hey! I need you over here."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"What's going on here?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Jimmy looked worried. "I...Some guy was asking for you, but I like panicked and called 911. He um...he's bleeding out on the curb, and they want to take him away."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>A feeling of dread washed over me. "Take me to him, now."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yes, ma'am."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He created a pathway to the victim. "Excuse me, ma'am, do you know the victim?" A cop asked me, stepping way too close to me.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I don't know, why don't you step the fuck back, and let me look him over?" I snarled.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Hey, I'm just asking."<br/>"Let me see him. Now." </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>I had to shelter Sadie in her cat carrier as I was hustled through the crowd. I knelt at the bleeding victim's side, and brushed his black hair back from his face.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>I nearly screamed in shock. I began to cry, really cry, "Oh God, Severus."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I take it you know this guy?" A cop asked me.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>I wiped at my tears, and said with more confidence than I felt, "Yes, he is my...my fiance. I'm taking him with me."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"We can't let you do that."</p>
  <p><br/>"Oh, really?" I stood up. "Well, I don't trust these godsdamn butchers, and neither does he. I'm taking <em>my</em> fiance up to our fucking penthouse. I have had a <em>really</em> long work day, and if you don't want to see how far a pair of Christian Leboutin's can go up your ass, I suggest you let me and Jimmy pass."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The cops drew back from the fury in my eyes. I picked up Sadie's cat carrier, and I asked Jimmy, "Do you mind helping me carry my fiance up to my unit? I can give you a generous tip if you want."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Jimmy grinned. "Nah, I don't want a tip, Miss Hermione. He clearly is special to you."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>I nodded. "Yes, I love him dearly."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>My heart beat fast at that revelation as I helped drag Severus through the gray marble foyer, and lobby of my penthouse building. We rode the way up to the penthouse, and I unlocked the door to my unit. I had Jimmy lay Severus in the guest bedroom. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>I set down my purse and Sadie's cat carrier. She meowed to be let out, so I did. She immediately ran into the guest bedroom. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Thank you, Jimmy," I said. "How much do I owe you?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>I moved to my purse, but he shook his head. "It's okay, Miss Hermione, you don't need to tip me." </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>I shook his big meaty hand. "Thank you, I appreciate it."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He blushed bashfully. He was a rather beefy man with red cheeks, and straw-like blonde hair that barely covered the top of his head. He was one of the first people who greeted me when I first moved in to Windsor Towers, and over the course of my living here, we were friends. He was one of the kindest muggles I had ever met, and would give you the shirt off his back to help you, but it still surprised me that he would help a dying man on a busy London sidewalk without the expectation of monetary gain. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Go see to your man, I'll do damage control," He said as he was leaving. "But you owe me doughnuts, girl."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>I laughed, "Deal. Thank you, so much. God bless you."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You too, you too. You two will be in my prayers," Jimmy said seriously. He adjusted his hat, and left me alone.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>I locked the door, and warded it against wizards and muggles. The last thing I needed was to get arrested for "kidnapping," a dying man off of the sidewalk.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>I went to my bedroom, took off my designer pumps, and took out my wand. I cleaned up my outfit with the wave of my wand, and I went into the guest bedroom. Sadie was crying in her cat yowls as she tried nudging Severus awake.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Severus was a bloody mess, but I decided to occupy my mind by healing his injuries. He had some minor cuts to his face, but he had been stabbed a few times on his back and sides. I passed my wand over him, murmuring advanced healing spells under my breath. He had a death grip on his sleek black wand, clutched in his right hand. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>I let him hold it, but I had to undress him. <em>Are you sure you want to do that? He was your Potions teacher, after all, and he is a Priest now,</em> I reminded myself. I decided that I didn't care, and I reasoned that I was just going to clean him. Nope, nothing romantic or sexual going on here, folks, nothing at all. Right? </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>I undressed him layer by layer, and my cheeks got more and more pink as I unveiled him for the very first time. He had been heavily armed, and I wondered what he did to need muggle firearms, and the bullets to use them. There were old scars that littered his arms, toned, flat abdomen, and more were no doubt on his back. But God, did he have a beautiful body! He had a faint dusting on hair on his chest, the usual thin line that began just below his navel, and became his pubes that shadowed his impressive cock. He had the Dark Mark tattoo on his left arm, and I touched it faintly. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>I felt the faint dark magic energies, and thought it wasn't an entirely ugly design. If Voldemort sketched out the design initially on paper, he had been a decent artist. I ran my thumb along the snake and skull, and pressed my lips to it. Severus stirred in his sleep, and his eyes flew open.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"That...that tickles," He murmured, his voice groggy from sleep. "No witch has ever dared kiss it before. Can I ask why?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>I drew back, startled. "Oh! You startled me."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He flashed me a ghost of a smile. "I'm sorry. You didn't answer my question, though."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Curiosity?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He grunted in response. "You're lying, but I think I know why. I'm almost shocked that I'm not in St Mungos, or in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. This must be your home. It's quite spacious."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>I shrugged. "It comes from being the secretary of the Minister of Magic. My job pays almost as well as his. But unlike Umbridge, I'm not fucking my boss to get ahead."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Severus grinned. "Oh, I always knew that about her."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sadie meowed loudly to get both of our attention. "Oh, Sadie, dear, you're being rude to mommy's guest."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Please tell me you didn't treat your last cat like this," Severus quipped. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>I laughed. "Well, yes, of course I did. He was my little boy, and this is my little girl."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Severus rolled his eyes. "Lovely. No wonder Minerva was so attached to you." </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>I chuckled, "Are you hungry? It's a bit late but I can have take out, or pizza delivered."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Severus yawned. "Chinese sounds good. I'm going to take a nap if you don't mind. Let me know when it gets here."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>I fought the urge to kiss him, and I shut off the bedroom light, and Sadie, of course, decided to sleep by him. I ordered a few choice items on the menu, and paid for it when it arrived.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sadie meowed as she came into the kitchen with the smell of food. I fed her her wet food in her bowl, and she ate it right away. I served out Severus's portions, and levitated it on a silver breakfast tray to his bedroom. I turned on the nightlight, and set the nightstand on its breakfast pedestal.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Severus, food is here," I said, shaking him gently awake. Severus looked up at me, and I helped him to sit up, plumping his pillows. I turned on the main light, and asked, "Can I get you something to drink? I have wine, pop, juice, and water."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Water is fine," He said. "I haven't had alcohol since before Seminary School."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I nodded. "Water it is. I'll be back. If Sadie pesters you for food just put a repellant charm on it, and she won't go near it. I just gave her her wet food for the night."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Noted. Hurry back."<br/>"Will do."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I prepared what we needed, and I sat in a nearby chair and after saying Grace we ate. There was a strange tension over the entire dinner, so we said little as we had dinner together. We sneaked little glances at one another, and neither of us wanted to talk, really talk about what was happening. But we would, I would make sure of that, come what may...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. In Recovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus</p><p>He hated being on bed rest. Granted, he was staying in Hermione's home, and it was a beautiful, spacious penthouse, but all the same, he hated not having anything to do. He was a man of action, not one to just lie around and do nothing. Hermione worked long hours, and she was diverting company during dinner times. But they kept putting off talking about what was happening between them.</p><p>He sat up in his bed, and Sadie came in, meowing. He smiled down at the tortie. "Hello there, dear. Where is your mother?"</p><p>She meowed, and nudged him. He pet her, stroked her back as she knitted on his lap. He read his Bible, and contemplated on what his true feelings were regarding Hermione Granger. She was beautiful, and brilliant, and her intelligence impressed him when she was a student. Her arrogance in desiring to be a know it all annoyed him, but he could never bring himself to hate her. But oh, did he want to, that would make his position much easier around her. He could affect that stoic coolness he used with everyone who encountered him.</p><p>He tried to get out of bed, and found that he could if he limped. Damn club lackeys. He didn't want to aggravate his stitches from being stabbed, but he really needed to piss badly. He hated to be helpless, and ask Hermione to help him out, especially when nature called. He almost stumbled on the landing, because the bathroom floor was a slick white gray marble. He turned on the main light switch. The floors were cold on his bare feet, and he found the loo easily enough.</p><p>He lifted the lid, and took out his cock. He groaned from the pleasure of being able to finally do this simple bodily function on his own. When he finished up, he flicked off the last few drops of urine, and used a piece of toilet paper to wipe himself off. He tucked himself back in his pants, and went about his bathroom routine. The last thing he did was to put the toilet lid back down.</p><p>"Meow," Sadie meowed.</p><p>"What? You're not going to tattletale on me that I have been out of bed, will you?" He asked the cat. He felt stupid talking to the cat, but he was bored enough to do it. He climbed back into bed, wincing as the sheets brushed up against his sore body parts. The cat climbed on to the bed, and meowed again.</p><p>"You're really not going to leave me alone, are you?" The cat purred and nudged his cheek in response. "Fine, you annoying fur ball, come here."</p><p>Sadie let him pet her, and he smiled. She jumped off after a while, and he dozed off. Rain had begun to fall outside, and he slept easier, rainy nights always having a cathartic effect on him...</p><p></p><div>
  <p>⚡⚡⚡</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>My back ached from work as I came home. Sadie greeted me as I unlocked the front door. I set my purse down on the countertop in the kitchen. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Sadie!" I said happily, "How is my good girl?! Was Severus a good boy today, or did you have to snuggle him all day?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>I heard a clearing of a throat. Severus stood shirtless, save for a pair of black jeans. Under other circumstances, he would look so hot to me, but now, I had to play nurse maid. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"And just what are you doing out of bed?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him. "Are you trying to open up your stitches?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He shrugged. "No, I'm just trying to keep from going mad. Save for that, yes, I have been a good boy."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>I sighed in frustration. "Somehow, I doubt that very much. But then again, I suppose there is no point in forcing you to go back to bed."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Severus grinned slyly. "No, there is not. But I can cook tonight if you like. Unless, you want to, that is?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>I put my hands on my hips. "I assure you, Severus, that I am perfectly capable of cooking. I'm just too tired for it most nights after work."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Let me cook," He almost begged. "Please let me do something, I hate being idle, it doesn't suit me."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>I knew he wouldn't be happy otherwise, so I gave in. "Fine, fine! But if you open up your bandages, it's straight back to bed with you, Mister."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yes, Poppy."<br/>"Excuse me?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"What? You're getting to be about as annoying as the damn Hogwarts mediwitch," Severus defended. "I might as well call you that."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh? <em>I'm</em> annoying?! Well, forgive me for not wanting to see you bleed out and die on my watch!" I shot back. "You're about as clueless as Ron Weasley. How about I call you that?!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>A tension fell over us, and I had a very real feeling that something was about to happen tonight, something momentous. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Severus approached me, his obsidian eyes flashing with anger. "You want to run that by me one more time, witch? I don't believe that I heard you correctly."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I called you clueless!"<br/>"Of what am I clueless of?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>I felt tears spring to my eyes. "Of...Of <em>me</em>! I...I thought you knew. You're the legilimens, not me. Why can't you look at me and see me as nothing more than your damn student when I feel--"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"What?! Is this supposed to be a guessing game Miss Granger? Because I sure as hell have no clue what the fuck you're talking about. Do enlighten me." I could see that he was being dead honest with me, and I didn't want to tell him how I felt about him, I was too scared of rejection. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I...You can't give me what I want," I cried. "Not even if you did think I was beautiful, and worthy of you. You're a Priest, and that's all that you have to be, I suppose."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>I felt him scan my mind, and I let him in. His eyes widened in shock when he retracted from my mind. His breathing became heavy, and he pulled me gently in his arms. His caressed my cheek, and our lips were mere inches from one another. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Say it," He finally said, his voice thick with emotion. "Please, I want to hear it from you."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I...I love you," I said softly, crying. "But you can't give me what I want, and that's that."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>I turned away from him to walk into my bedroom, and he grabbed my arm, and he crashed his lips against mine. I moaned against his mouth as his tongue teased my bottom lip. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and opened my mouth, sending my tongue into his mouth. He soon took over, exploring my mouth thoroughly with his tongue. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>We broke the kiss for air, and we stared into each other's eyes. "God help me, witch, I love you too," He rasped against my lips. He rested his forehead against mine, breathing heavily.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>I caressed his cheek. "Then why can't we be together in secret? I feel like I have loved you all of my life, Severus. I know you love me too. Why can't we be together?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Severus brushed his thumb across my lips, tracing where his lips just were. "It's...I don't want you to be hurt because of me. I could say it was because I'm a Priest that we shouldn't be together, that it would be morally wrong, but that would be a bald faced lie."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He stepped away from me, and he shook his head. "The truth is that you're not safe with me, Hermione. I killed...No, you won't understand unless I tell you everything. But when I do, and you still want me, you will be just as much at risk as I am. Do you understand?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>I understood that he was a dangerous man, and I didn't care, I knew that he would never hurt me. "Yes, I do. Please Severus, tell me what is going on."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He seemed stunned by my resolve, and he led me to the living room. We sat together on my black leather couch, and that was when he told me the whole story about why he became a Priest, and about what mission Kingsley Shacklebolt sent him on. At the end of it, he was absolutely right: it did change things between us, it made us stronger, together...</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I sat down on the couch next to Severus, and took off my heels. I set them aside, and for a long time, he said nothing.</p><p>I reached over, and took his hand in mine. "Hey, it's okay. Whatever you have to say to me I can take it, believe me," I reassured him.</p><p>Severus kissed my hand, and made meaningless circles on the back of my hand that soothed me, or him, I couldn't be sure. "I am spying on the New Salem Liberation Front for the Minister of Magic," Severus began. "But let me back up: A year after the Battle of Hogwarts, when your friend Potter defeated the Dark Lord, I barely was living. Certainly, I had made a contingency plan before the Dark Lord put into place his plans, and certainly, if Lucius Malfoy did, indeed, die as a result of serving under the Dark Lord's regime, we made plans for me to continue his line.</p><p>"Fortunately, he lived, and I no longer had to put into action those plans. But after I barely was able to escape with my life well away from Hogwarts, I decided that I wanted peace and serenity. I soon decided that I needed to atone for my dark past, and I began to believe in God again after I hit rock bottom when I was beaten within an inch of my life in the alleyway of a muggle dive bar in Liverpool. Constables picked me up, and I was thrown into the drunk tank.</p><p>"A Priest came the night I was held in custody, and I made my confession. I did not disclose that I was a wizard, of course, or about the Dark Lord's regime, but I told the Father enough for him to insist that I give my heart to God again. I did, strangely enough, and he gave me the business card for the Seminary school I later graduated from. I chose the Jesuit Order, because I couldn't handle the restrictions of the others when it came time to declare my vocation.  I won't bore you with the school process, but I found it all quite intriguing.</p><p>"The aurors figured out that I was still alive, and on the assumption that I was up to my 'old tricks,' I was arrested and brought before the Minister of Magic. Shacklebolt and I spoke at length, and I told him about my new profession. He was impressed, but not entirely surprised, joking that I had secret Ravenclaw tendencies." Severus scowled at that, and continued, "He said that he suspected that the Church was trying to get its claws into the wizarding world by reforming the New Salem Liberation Front. I assume that you do not need to be told of the impact this has on the American wizarding world?"</p><p>"No, they murdered so many innocent witches and wizards," I said, my voice colder than my emotions. In truth, I was almost incandescent with rage at this cult's audacity to try to resurrect this destructive cult once again. "If anyone deserves to be eradicated it is these psychotic murderers who would harm any of us for their twisted idealogical beliefs."</p><p>Severus nodded, understanding. "Yes, I quite agree. Now you know the reason why I agreed to become a spy once again. I only tell you these things, because you are deeply involved in the administrative end of things. Your job is recording minutes for the deatheater trials, correct?"</p><p>"Yes, among the other things Shacklebolt wishes for me to do on a day to day basis," I admitted. "Most of it them are tiresome tasks like making sure his robes are dry cleaned, and that his house elves are fairly treated. He's a smart wizard, but he's an idiot when it comes to his servants. But go on, I have a feeling you are going to talk about why you ended up apparating here bleeding out for all of the muggle authorities to see."</p><p>Severus looked uncomfortable then, but he nodded, as if confirming something to himself. "Yes, I was on a mission to scout out where the New Salemers were meeting next. I used Polyjuice potion to glamor myself to be one of their cultists for a night. Unfortunately, the potion wore off over the course of the night, and I got caught. The leader turned out to be a crazed witch that was posing as a nun, and was the granddaughter of the founder Mary Lou Barebones. I snapped her neck to make sure she didn't recover from my impromptu visit. The rest you know, and I fear placing you at further risk because you know everything."</p><p>I sat back, and did not say anything for a long time. I rose from the couch, and paced, thinking carefully on all that Severus had said. I understood then why he feared being with me. I went to the French doors that led out to my private pool deck. I opened the black blackout curtain and looked out on to the murky gray skies of the rain pouring down from the heavens.</p><p>Logically, I should just be his friend, and take the cowards way out. We shared one hot snog, and I tended to his wounds while I saw him naked, big deal, right? I turned to look at him still sitting on the couch, looking at me expectedly. He gave nothing away on his face, but he was scared of me rejecting him. There was a softness in his eyes as he silently pleaded with me to have him, despite the dangers, and difficulties my being his lover would bring to me.</p><p>A tear leaked from my right eye. "I'm scared, Severus. Will the New Salemers come after you?"</p><p>He rose, and he cautiously approached me. "I suspect that they will try," He answered. "I understand if this changes things between us. If so, you need only see me when I need to report to Shacklebolt, or in church, of course."</p><p>I held out my hand, and he took it. He stepped behind me, and wrapped his arms around my waist. We looked out over the monocromatic London skyline for a bit before I made my decision, "I don't want you to leave. I never want you to. I have waited so long to be yours. Why would you assume that I don't want you?"</p><p>He tilted my face to meet his eyes. There were tears running down his cheeks. "I could give a whole host of reasons for that, Hermione. I need not repeat them, since you and I both know what they are. I'm no saint, or knight, and once upon a time, I relished being a deatheater. I have a lot to atone for, so much blood on my hands that cannot be washed away."</p><p>I touched his cheek with my hand. "Severus, I don't care. I never wanted a perfect man. I just wanted you. Ever since you helped a poor sixteen year old witch realize that no one's opinions mattered but her own, that was when I began to crush on you. But I always respected and admired you as a brilliant teacher, and I tried so hard to defend your actions to my friends. Then in sixth year, when I turned eighteen, I began to realize that I was falling for you hard.</p><p>"When you were dying in the boathouse, and after the Battle of Hogwarts when I thought you were dead, I..." My voice cracked with emotion, "I...I couldn't forget about you. I chose guys who looked like you to date, and tried to move on, I really, <em>really</em> tried. But you wouldn't dislodge yourself from my heart, and I resigned myself to never having anyone in my life. I buried myself in my career, and I thought love didn't matter. I was wrong. You have always had my heart, Severus. Why ever would I reject you, and--"</p><p>He brushed his lips over mine. His kiss tasted of salt from his tears, and he slowly, but deeply kissed me. I melted into the kiss, and he held me flush against him.  He then moved from my lips to my neck, nipping me lightly as he slowly ran his tongue and lips along my neck. He lightly stroked my neck with his hand in a mildly possessive way, and I shuddered under his ministrations.</p><p>"Say you're mine, my love," Severus whispered in my ear. "Please. I need to hear the absolution in your sweet voice."</p><p>"I'm yours," I whispered. "My heart has always been yours, my love."</p><p>Severus turned me to face him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he ran his hands up and down my waist. He kissed my forehead softly. We said nothing as we held each other close. I rested my head on his bare chest, and he ran his fingers through my hair as we cried happy tears.</p><p>Severus sighed, "As much as I want you right now, I would not feel right in my conscience if I had you outside of marriage." I looked up at him, and chuckled. He lifted an eyebrow, and asked, "This amuses you? I fail to see why."</p><p>I wiped at my tears. "Oh, it's nothing, really. I had to tell the doorman we were engaged to get him to let you into my penthouse. I figured it was a tiny enough little lie that wasn't so far from the truth. I just found it amusing and ironic that you bring up marriage."</p><p>Severus wiped at his tears, and grinned. "Ah. Yes, I can see the amusing irony of it now. But I find that I have no wish to slide back into my debauched past self concerning you."</p><p>"Fair enough."<br/>"We may have to live on the run."<br/>"What about Sadie?"<br/>"She can stay at Spinners End."</p><p>I smiled. "Aww, you do love my kitty! Thank you, Severus."</p><p>"That just leaves us," Severus said, stepping away from me to pace. "We could go through the binding ceremony, and maybe Shacklebolt can wed us in secret."</p><p>"Isn't that moving a little fast?"</p><p>"Is it, considering how long we have known one another?" He pointed out. "It would have to be secret, no matter how long we formally courted. I know that I love you, and you love me with absolute certainty. The becoming more acquainted with one another process will happen over time any way. Do you really need any more time?"</p><p>I thought it over for a long time, and I said after a long pause, "I will do it. But don't we need a witness on the license, besides the officiant?"</p><p>Severus thought about it, and then he grinned knowingly. "I know just the wizard for the job: Lucius Malfoy, my cousin..."</p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Making The Offer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Malfoy Manor held a lot of bad memories for me, due to the war. It was true that the Manor no longer had the dark shadow of evil spread over it, but that didn't mean that I felt any less comfortable about being in this house. I decided to wear a simple black shift dress, and heels, and Severus simply wore a less formal version of his usual black robes.</p><p>We apparated to the driveway, and Severus flicked his wand to open the protective wards surrounding the property. The ornate black rod iron gates swung open, and shut behind us. Severus put them back in place, and the outside muggle world disappeared beyond Malfoy's borders. My heels clicked on the smooth gray cobblestone pathway that led to a circular driveway.</p><p>Severus used the huge gargoyle door knocker to knock on the front door. A house elf butler answered the door, and he was dressed in a crisp, black suit.</p><p>"Ah, Master Severus," The elf greeted him. "And you are Miss Hermione, yes? Hopkin likes to keep well informed, yes, he does."</p><p>"Yes, I am she, Hopkin."</p><p>The house elf nodded to me, curtly. "Yes, yes. Master Lucius is in his study burying himself in his work. Things have been quite unsettled with Mistress Narcissa not well at all."</p><p>Severus cleared his throat. "Yes, well, will your Master be opposed to guests, Hopkin?"</p><p>"I will check," Hopkin said with more politeness towards Severus, I noticed. "But you must rest, of course, Mistress would hate it if our guest's needs were not taken care of above all else."</p><p>I couldn't argue with the house elf's logic, so I had high tea with Severus. Within minutes, we were summoned to Lucius Malfoy's study.</p><p>When we were inside the study, Severus made his offer, and after explaining everything to him, Lucius smiled warmly, "Of course, I will stand in as your Best Man, Severus. I would be honored. You stood beside me as mine when I married Narcissa, after all."</p><p>"Thank you, Lucius. How is 'Cissa?" Severus asked.</p><p>Lucius's smile faded away, and he looked suddenly sad. "She has Dragon Pox, Severus. I...The healers have given her only two months to live. Draco has to wear a respirator on his face to see her, and fire resistant robes when he treats her."</p><p>Severus nodded, but despite his resigned expression, I could tell that he was deeply disturbed by this news. I held his hand, and he kissed it.</p><p>"I am very sorry, Lucius."<br/>"I know."</p><p>"Is there anything to be done?" I asked.</p><p>Both wizards looked at me, and Lucius shook his head. "No, it is one of the few incurable diseases of witches and wizards. There is no...what is that word for a disease blocker?"</p><p>"Vaccine," I supplied.</p><p>"Yes, that. Once you catch it, it's a death sentence. But you know how Narcissa loves to volunteer at the children's ward at St Mungos, Severus. Anyways, a child, we don't know which one, coughed on her, and she caught the Dragon Pox there."</p><p>At that moment, any previous anger and resentment I felt for the Malfoys disappeared. I came around the desk, and hugged him. At first, I had thought that Lucius would be too proud to hug me, but he gave in, and it was a tender moment of reconciliation for us both.</p><p>"I am so sorry, Lucius."</p><p>Lucius nodded. "Thank you, Hermione. I appreciate that. No one can see Narcissa unless they wear protective equipment."</p><p>"I would like to administer Last Rites to her if it is possible," Severus decided. "I want to ensure that her soul is well taken care of when God takes her."</p><p>Lucius nodded, not daring to question his best friend's beliefs. I got outfitted with the same medical lab suit, and we were led into the Malfoy master bedroom. It was an elegant Slytherin state room, designed in silvers and dark greens, and was designed in the old French Rococo archetectual style. Despite the sad situation, I had to admit that the Malfoy's were fantastic interior designers.</p><p>Narcissa laid on the big four poster bed, her once slender body wasted away to little more than a skeleton. Her skin was covered with burning sores that almost looked like a cross between small pox, and shingles. She was breathing shallow breaths, and her blue eyes were open but unfocused, staring up at nothing.</p><p>Severus turned into Father Prince within seconds, and he took out his rosary. He prayed over her, and then said the familiar Latin phrase, and then scanned her mind; this took several minutes, but then Severus nodded to himself, and made the Sign of Cross over her.</p><p>Severus sighed, tucking his rosary away. "She really had much to confess. But I am convinced that she will go to heaven once she does die."</p><p>I didn't know what to say about that, but I did not question him either. We left the bedroom, and took off the lab equipment.</p><p>We met with Lucius at dinner, and it was a sad, solemn affair. I found it to be a very depressing ambiance to be in, because I hated seeing the state of mourning that the house was in. Halfway through dinner, Draco arrived, and he looked so tired, and overworked. Lucius and Draco talked about Narcissa, choosing to speak to me and Severus out of politeness alone.</p><p>But when the subject of marriage came up, Draco was genuinely surprised. "Wow, Uncle. That's just...just awesome. I'm a bit surprised that it's Granger, but if you're happy, than who am I to judge? Congratulations, Granger."</p><p>"She has a name, son," Lucius put in. "Calling people by their last names is just rude."</p><p>I chuckled, "Oh, that's alright, Lucius. We've called each other by last name for years. I would honestly feel strange if Draco immediately was comfortable being on a first name basis with me."</p><p>Severus chuckled. I kissed his cheek, and he took my hand in his.</p><p>Lucius shrugged his shoulders. "Well, if you are fine with it, who am I to argue?"</p><p>The talk around the table drifted off into lesser important topics. Dessert was rocky road icecream, only it was gelato, instead of regular soft serve. After this, we all drifted off to bed. By default, Severus and I did not share a bed, because he didn't feel right about sharing a bed with me when I wasn't his wife yet.</p><p>I slept in a very plush, beautiful bed, but I did feel lonely without Severus close by. I was used to being able to go to him in my guest bedroom, and sit by his bed, and kiss his forehead as I watched him sleep on occasion. But in the middle of the night, Severus sneaked into my room, and we snuggled the rest of the night, knowing that soon we would be able to snuggle in bed all the time after the wedding. But would we be able to live in peace? Only time would tell in the end...</p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. A Clandestine Wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One Week later...</p><p>The Minister of Magic arrived just as I was getting ready upstairs. I decided to wear a simple backless white wedding gown that was elegant, but neither was it ostentatious either.</p><p><br/>I felt both elegant, and very, very covered up. I wore no veil, and lightly frosted makeup.</p><p>I met Severus in a gorgeous golden baroque styled ballroom. My boss noticed me first, then Severus. Severus's eyes widened, and then he smiled softly.</p><p>"You look beautiful, lioness," He said softly, kissing my hands.</p><p>Kingsley said, "I'm not going to give a big, drawn out speech. All I am going to say that I can tell that you two love one another deeply. May your love deepen ever more between you with every year that passes. Look upon one another and speak from the heart."</p><p>Severus stepped closer to me, and took my hands in his. Kingsley took out his wand, and immediately, a rope of magic connected our linked hands.</p><p>"Hermione, I love you with all of my heart. You achieved what no other witch has done before: brought a wizard back from the dead. Before you, I turned my back on love, washed my hands of it. But you showed me that not all witches are cruel, and callous. I vow then to continue to prove myself worthy of you. To protect you with my life, to love any children we may have fiercely, and to be there for you, in good times and bad. And lastly, I vow to always be your truest confidant, as well as husband for as long as God wills me to be by your side."</p><p>Tears streamed freely down my face as I looked into his beautiful obsidian eyes. He gave my hands a gentle squeeze to encourage me. I took a few deep breaths, and knew just then what to say:</p><p>"Severus, you and I have been down a very long, dificult road. But never would I have thought it would continue on into marriage. At first glance, one would find you prickly, sarcastic, and difficult to get along with. But somehow, I was always able to see right through that stoic, impenetrable front you present to the world. I respected you as a teacher, and admired you as a brave, almost fearless wizard. You are a soldier, and I think I always wanted to believe that you and I meeting as we did prepared us so much for these difficult days ahead.</p><p>"How could I not eventually fall in love with your brilliance, your ability to make every person in the room listen to your beautiful voice? Eventually, I fell in love with you as a man. But I believe that I loved all of your beautiful facets before I could grasp what I felt for you as more than some school girl crush. When you were dying in the boathouse, that was when I knew, truly knew, that I not only admired you, but that I was in love with you completely and irrevocably.</p><p>"I therefore vow to always be there for you. I vow to love any potential children we make fiercely, to be your truest confidant as well as your wife. For as long as God wills us to be together, I shall always belong to you, Severus. Now, and always."</p><p>The magic became a pure white light, the brightest light in the room. Kingsley slid both of our rings on our proper fingers. He had happy tears running down his dark brown face.</p><p>"I bless these rings, and this marriage," He said, his deep voice thick with emotion. "May these rings help you keep these vows you made here today with all faithfulness, and honor attached to them. By the power invested in me, as the Minister of Magic, you may now kiss your bride, Mr Snape."</p><p>The magic sealed itself into our intertwined hands, and our rings, making the marriage enchantment permanent. Severus cupped my face with his hands, and I closed my eyes as his thumb traced my lips, and my breathing became shaky.</p><p><br/>Severus rested his forehead against mine, and his own breathing with heavy. But then his lips brushed lightly against mine. I shuddered with pleasure as I returned the kiss, my tongue slowly teasing along his lips. He opened up, and time seemed to cease as our mouths moved over one another slowly, deeply. Severus pulled me flush to him, and my breasts pressed against his chest as he held me tight to him. We slowly pulled away from one another.</p><p>There were no tears, no doubt in his gaze, just pure, unadulterated love and adoration for me, and only me. "I love you, my lioness."</p><p>"And I love you, my angel."<br/>Severus smiled softly. There were claps heard in the largely vacant ballroom, and Draco came up to hug me. He was crying freely, smiling.</p><p>"I...I have never seen a wedding like yours before, Aunt Hermione," Draco said with admiration. "I just had no idea true love existed until I saw your binding magic when you swore your vows. It was truly a wonder to behold."</p><p>Lucius cleared his throat behind Draco. He wiped at his own tears. "I am delighted to call you my little sister, Hermione, dear. My cousin needed you all along. Please take care of him, will you?"</p><p>"I will, I promise."<br/>"Good, that's good. I will share my pensieve memories with Cissa," Lucius said, ducking out of the ballroom to go spend time with his dying wife.</p><p>He gave me a lovely bear hug, and Kingsley politely shook our hands. "I have the marriage license for you both to sign. Now, legally, you may sign as either Prince or Snape, but once you do, the surname cannot be changed, it is wizarding law."</p><p>Severus and I gave each other a knowing look. Severus smirked. "We know what to sign, Shacklebolt. Please, direct us to one of the tables."</p><p>Shacklebolt led us over to a nearby table where a long parchment, and two white quills awaited us. Draco Malfoy stood beside the Minister of Magic. Severus was required to sign first as the groom. He signed his name Severus Prince. I signed my name as Hermione Prince. Draco signed his name as the required witness. Lucius soon returned, and signed his name under a second line for a witness. Lastly, Kingsley Shacklebolt signed under the line Officiant/Ministry Official. He signed his name with its usual illegible Hollywood actor scribble.</p><p>He then sealed the document with the official Ministry of Magic seal, and he shook everyone's hands.</p><p>"I declare this marriage good, and legal," My boss said happily. "Congratulations, Hermione, Severus. It truly was a moving ceremony. Now, go have fun, kids."</p><p>I hugged him, and he hugged me back. He gave Severus one last hand shake, and he said, "I will have the marriage department send over an exact copy of your marriage license for your own personal records."</p><p>"Thank you, sir," I said.</p><p>"You're welcome, Madame Prince," The Minister of Magic said with some degree of formality.</p><p>He walked out of the room, taking the original marriage license with him. The house elves prepared a lovely wedding feast, and cake. The talk was happy and festive, but underneath it all, sadness stirred, and by the end of the month, Narcissa Malfoy succumbed to her illness, and died with relatively no pain in the presence of her family...</p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Wedding Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus</p><p>To say that Severus was nervous, and worried about being good enough for his bride was an understatement: he was a literal wreck. Saying the vows, kissing Hermione, even ridding himself of his muggle surname finally, those things had come easily enough to him. Sex was quite another. He had gone without it since before the Battle of Hogwarts. He had bought a few whores now and then, in Knockturn Alley, but they were paid to 'enjoy,' a wizard's intimate attentions.</p><p>Not since Lily had he had sex with a witch he actually cared for, and he worried if that lack of experience in that department, would hinder his performance. Hermione was holding his hand, and as they walked to their bedroom, which was prepared for this night, she noticed his distress, and she laid a hand on his cheek.</p><p>"Hey, hey, it's okay," Hermione reassured him. "I'm nervous too. We will take it slow."</p><p>Severus smiled, pausing at the door to press a kiss into her inner wrist. "That is usually my line. Will you allow me to carry you across the threshold?"</p><p>Hermione chuckled. "Sure, why not? Although, you really don't need to do that, I'm not a helpless damsel in distress, after all."</p><p>"No, but you will always be my lady," He said, swinging her into his arms bridal style.</p><p>Hermione giggled, "I never thought I would hear Severus Snape of all men wax eloquent about sappiness."</p><p>Severus chuckled, kissing her. "Shh, don't tell anyone that I have a heart, it would truly ruin me."</p><p>"My lips are sealed, Romeo."</p><p>"Good. Heaven forbid I let anyone know that I'm not the heartless fiend I made myself out to be."</p><p>He used wandless magic to open the bedroom door, and once inside, he set her down...</p><p></p><div>
  <p>⚡⚡⚡</p>
</div><p><br/>The bedroom was lit with candlelight, and the bed littered with rose petals whose smell permeated the air. There was a bottle of chilled champagne by the bed, and two empty champagne flutes standing on a small table. I poured myself a glass, and turned to Severus.</p><p>"Do you want one?"<br/>"Please."</p><p>I poured him a glass, and he took it. We sat together on the rose petal covered bed. "I propose a toast," Severus announced.</p><p>"Oh? And what is that?"</p><p>He held up his glass. "May we always have such levity between us that we can always be ourselves in private."</p><p>"Amen to that. Cheers."</p><p>He clicked his glass against mine, and we drained our glasses. He put the glasses on the side table, and returned to me. Severus looked shy all of a sudden, and it was a very endearing sight to me, because he usually has such confidence, that I was genuinely surprised that anything would make him nervous.</p><p>I reached for his hand, and he took it, pressing a kiss to my hand. "We don't have to do it tonight if you don't want to," I suggested.</p><p>Severus shook his head. "No, I do want to. It's just been a long time since I have been intimate with anyone. I don't want you to be disappointed in me."</p><p>I kissed him lightly. "I won't be. I love you, and we're together, here and now, that is all that matters to me, Severus."</p><p>Severus caressed my cheek softly. "And I love you as well, Hermione. Undress for me, I want to see you."</p><p>I blushed. "Okay."</p><p>I took off my heels, and set them by the bed. My feet ached from wearing them. I walked to the head of the bed, and Severus laid back, lacing his fingers behind his head to watch me. I lifted my dress to unhook my stockings, and I slid them down, slowly, deliberately torturing him with the sight.</p><p>Once those were gone, I began to work the buttons at the back of my gown, and as I slid the sleeves down, Severus said, "Stop. Turn around."</p><p>I did, and I heard him undress in the background. When he approached me, he unbuttoned my gown the rest of the way, and he slid my gown off of my shoulders slowly, kissing every exposed piece of flesh available to him. He gently slid my knickers down, and I stepped out of them.</p><p><br/>He turned me to face him, and we stared at each other for a moment, savoring the sight of looking at each other naked for the first time.</p><p>"Beautiful," Severus said softly. <br/>"So are you," I said truthfully.</p><p>Severus frowned. "I think that is hardly the case, love. I fail to see how I am such a prize."</p><p>He turned his face from me, but I touched his smooth cheek, and he looked at me again. There were silent tears there. "But you are, Severus. Who cares what other people think, or have thought of you in the past? I think you are handsome, and sexy, and I have no wish to be with any other wizard. I love <em>you</em>. I married <em>you</em>, and I would do it again in a heartbeat."</p><p>Severus smiled, a true smile. "I love you too, lioness. I just pray that I do not disappoint you tonight."</p><p>I took his hand in mine, and led him to the bed. I laid down on it, and Severus crawled between my legs, and needed no further encouragement, because he laid little kisses along my inner thighs, as he made his way to my pussy. I looked down at where he was going to go, and I almost could not believe it! His mouth was going to go...down <em>there</em>! Inside of me?? It was a wet dream come true!</p><p>Severus expertly licked, stroked, and fingered me until I was a whimpering hot mess on the bed, moaning his name as his tongue dipped in and out of my pussy. I grabbed on to his hair, and my juices ran down my leg as my pussy swelled to full readiness for him. Severus popped his head up, and licked his fingers off, his black eyes smoldering now with naked lust and desire in them.</p><p>He fitted himself to my entrance, and I gasped at how big he was. Severus shuddered against me as he bottomed out inside of me. "Oh gods, Hermione. You're so tight, my love...so <em>perfect</em>."</p><p>"Make love to me, my Prince," I pleaded. "Please make me yours."</p><p>"I love you," He said huskily. I wrapped my legs around him, and he began to move inside of me. I ran my fingers up and down his back, savoring the feel that at last, the wizard of my girlish dreams was mine, and mine alone.</p><p><br/>We stared into each other's eyes as we made love, and I never felt such pure love in all of my life. A tear ran down my cheek, and he brushed it away with his thumb, his touch featherlight. We moved as one, savoring this moment as we brought each other pleasure.</p><p>When I reached my climax, I closed my eyes, and cried out Severus's name. He soon followed, and I felt him stiffen, and then he finished inside of me. Severus trembled in my arms, and I kissed him. He kissed me back, slowly, deeply, as our tongues moved against one another. He broke the kiss for air, and collapsed off to the side so he wouldn't hurt me with his weight.</p><p>A trickle of his seed leaked out of me, but I didn't care, I felt complete. Nor did I care if I got pregnant, I was married now, and it was the most erotic moment in my life when I felt his warmth fill me deep in my womb. Our fingers brushed against one another, and Severus laced his fingers through mine. We did not speak for the longest time, and why should we? Words were not important, after all, because they weren't needed.</p><p>We stared up at the ceiling, and Severus said, "You do realize that we can only be this way privately?"</p><p>I turned to him. "Of course. It doesn't matter, we're together, and you didn't sleep with me without the benefit of marriage, so I don't know why you are worried."</p><p>Severus brushed some of my hair back from my face. "I know that. But it is only a matter of time before the New Salemers find us. We cannot live in Malfoy Manor forever, and I have to maintain my cover as a Priest."</p><p>"So, we can live on the run."</p><p>He touched my stomach. "And if you were to catch pregnant, what of any children we would have?"</p><p>I shrugged my shoulders. "Then they can live here, I suppose. But would you want a family? You don't seem the type."</p><p>Severus chuckled, "I'm not. But for you? Oh yes, for you I think that I very well could be. I also think that if we had met earlier in my life, we would have been together sooner."</p><p>My heart beat fast at that admission. "What of Lily?"</p><p>Severus scowled. "What of her? I was only obsessed with her, because she was kind to me as a child, and I mistook her compassion for love. No, we're very much alike, Hermione. Certainly, we would butt heads, but how could I help but fall for you eventually?"</p><p>I looked away from him, feeling shy all of a sudden. "I'm no prize. My hair is too frizzy, I have freckles, and--"</p><p>"You are completely irresistible to me," Severus said softly. "Never doubt that you are beautiful, my love. I feel like the luckiest wizard in the world to have such a lovely wife."</p><p>"I love you too. Thank you."<br/>"You're welcome."</p><p>Severus put the covers over us after we cleaned, and remade the bed, and we got ready for bed. We held each other close, and kissed lazily until we fell asleep, and I never felt more complete in all of my life as I did sleeping nestled comfortably, and safe in my husband's arms that night. Little were we to know just how dangerous things were about to become when we returned to our roles two weeks from our clandestine wedding...</p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Returning To Reality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two Weeks Later...</p><p>I found it strange to be returning to work after being married in secret, but as I couldn't take off my bridal set, I had no choice but to disillusion my rings so that no one at work would know I was married. I personally did not care if the world knew that I was Madame Prince, but I hid my rings to help Severus maintain his cover. I knew that his work was dangerous, and I knew that becoming his wife would paint a target on my back. But I also knew from experience that living in fear was no way to live.</p><p>I dressed in one of my usual dark suits, and pinned my gold M Ministry of Magic pin to my lapel like always. I wanted to bring Sadie with me, but she would be safer at home. I stopped for coffee and Kingsley's usual demand for his colorful French macaroons. I don't mind the taste myself, but the way he raved about them, one would think they were the best things since sliced bread.</p><p>I had breakfast alone, as Severus had his own business to take care of as a Priest. When my breakfast was done, I used a telephone entrance, and quickly hoofed it to my desk. I ran through my itinerary of what I was to do for the day:</p><p>--Pick up Minister's dry cleaning<br/>--Make sure Minister's house is in working order</p><p>--Get the LeStrange brother's files from the archives copied and faxed to the auror office</p><p>--Ensure that high tea is prepared in a timely manner</p><p>--Be on time for the trials<br/>--Take notes<br/>--Lunch<br/>--Prepare things for tomorrow<br/>--Repeat</p><p>I knew that Severus was just as busy with the running of his church, and that he had to use his no nonsense attitude to whip everyone working under him into shape. The trial would be starting today to determine if the LeStrange brothers deserved Azkaban, or just an outright death sentence. MACUSA would just have the deatheaters killed, rather than waste precious resources with a long drawn out trial.</p><p>I gathered my notes, and the files, and went about my duties of the day. I saw Harry Potter waiting with the rest of the witnesses in the courtroom. I didn't want to have to talk to him, not after how things were left between us the one time we slept together, but I supposed that I needed to close that chapter in my life.</p><p>I handed off the latest files to the prosecution team, and walked to where Harry was sitting. He noticed me, and he looked me up and down approvingly.</p><p>"Hey," He greeted.<br/>"Hey."</p><p>Harry scratched the back of his head. "Look, Mione.' The way things ended...I just want to say that I get it, you know? Can we be friends again?"</p><p>He held out his hand, and I debated whether or not to take it. But in the end, I decided to make my peace with him. I shook his hand. Harry smiled.</p><p>"Can I hug you?" He asked.</p><p>I looked around, and noticed that people were watching us. I shook my head. "No, we're supposed to be working, you know. You know the rules about Ministry employees."</p><p>Harry fingered his own Ministry of Magic M pin. "Yeah, I guess so. I'm sorry things had to work out like it did. I was just so crazy jealous that I didn't think before I spoke."</p><p>"It's alright, Harry," I said. "Listen, we'll talk later. Right now, I have to go sit beside the Minister's pulpit."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>The Wizengamot entered the courtroom, and took their seats in the bleechers. The aurors, along with Harry Potter himself, brought in the LeStrange brothers. The prisoner chairs were brought in, and the deatheaters were shackled to them. Kingsley Shacklebolt appeared, and he ranged his gavel down on his pulpit, signaling that the trial session was to begin.</p><p>Both sides presented their evidence, and I used a Quick Quotes quill to record every little thing that was said faster than I could write it down. Of course, Rita Skeeter used her own Quick Quotes quill, and she was no doubt spinning all of this trial into yet another tabloid piece for her little bit of real estate in The Daily Prophet. She sneered at me from across the room, and I nodded my head to acknowledge her.</p><p>Her smirk became wider, but she turned back to the trial after a while. When Kingsley dismissed for recess, Skeeter decided to approach me just as I was going to talk to Harry to continue our previous conversation.</p><p>"What do you want, Rita?" I asked with annoyance when she pulled me aside to a pair of the witness chairs once the courtroom emptied of people. "You are playing a dangerous game keeping me from my afternoon latte."</p><p>Rita laughed. "Oh, I just must ask you if the Minister's exclusive secretary is seeing anyone...special?"</p><p>I narrowed my eyes. "What exactly are you implying, <em>Miss</em> Skeeter? Are you angling for a date, or something? Because I can tell you that I am not into that."</p><p>She waved her hand in dismissal. "Oh, nothing like that. It's just that I happen to be privy to certain <em>marriage</em> information when it occurs, concerning important wizarding members of our society."</p><p>I folded my arms across my chest. "I see. Well, I cannot help you there, because unlike you, Miss Skeeter, my job consists of more than simply finding out who is with who to write for your farce of an article. Now, I have a date with Mr Starbucks."</p><p>Her eyes widened at that. "Ooo! Is he a very handsome wizard?"</p><p>I laughed at that. "Oh yes, he's about as handsome as Lucius Malfoy. Now, we're done here. He hates tardiness."</p><p>"Oh, well, of course."<br/>"Yes, it's been a real pleasure."</p><p>I escaped from the courtroom, and Harry Potter found me. He was wearing a grin that told me that he was on the verge of the giggles.</p><p>I was grinning the same way as well, and he said, "Nice one. I simply meet this Mr Starbucks."</p><p>"Fine, but you're buying the....flowers," I teased, just in case Rita Skeeter was listening in on our conversation.</p><p>He looked to see that the coast was clear, and we kept on the lookout for any random flying beetles. If so, I had her old mason jar with her name on it in my purse, just in case. We linked arms together, and it was as if we never stopped being friends.</p><p>Once we sat down with our orders at the nearest Starbucks in muggle London, I decided to trust Harry with the knowledge that I recently had a last name change.</p><p>"Harry, there is something I need to tell you," I began. "You see, I...I got married recently, to Professor Snape..."</p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. A Shocking Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry</p><p>"Harry, there is something I need to tell you," I began. "You see, I...I got married recently, to Professor Snape..." Hermione trailed off. At first, Harry couldn't quite believe what he had just heard was correct, but he soon shook himself out of his daze.</p><p>He sipped his chai latte, and swallowed hard. "P--Professor Snape. You mean, greasy haired, dungeon bat of Hogwarts himself...Severus Snape is...is alive?? And <em>married</em> to you?"</p><p>Hermione looked around the crowded coffee house. "Yes!" She hissed underneath her breath. "Yes, <em>him</em>. He is my husband now. I thought I should tell you, in case it ever comes out in the Daily Prophet. I would appreciate it if you could keep your mouth shut about it, since we decided not to have it bandied about that we tied the knot."</p><p>Harry couldn't breathe. He just stared across at his well dressed former best friend that he slept with not so long ago. She revealed a beautiful diamond bridal set that cost a pretty set of galleons.</p><p>"Please tell me you're joking, Hermione," He finally said. "I mean, it's totally cool if you don't want to date me. I get that, but really, it's not like you to lie to me. You have never done that in all the years we have known each other."</p><p>Hermione sipped her latte, and delicately wiped at her lips. "I'm telling you, Harry, that I'm being absolutely truthful. I only confide in you now, because we used to be able to tell each other everything when we were kids."</p><p>Harry digested this information, and knew she was telling the truth. "Okay, I believe you. But how did it happen? I mean, was it a love potion thing, or--"</p><p>Hermione laughed. "Oh my gods, Harry, no. I love him very much. We mesh together very well. He's still a git sometimes, and yes, we butt heads sometimes, but overall, we seem to understand one another. I can't describe it any more than that."</p><p>Harry calmed down, reassured b6 this information, but it was still shocking to hear nonetheless. "But does he love you? I swear Hermione, if he hurts you, I will hex him to oblivion."</p><p>"Yes, he does, Harry," Hermione said gently, but firmly, "But I want you to help in the investigation of the New Salem Liberation Front. I know it's probably not the auror department's highest priority, but they are becoming a very real threat to the wizarding world's safety. Do you remember how bad things got during Grindlewald's time? Well, it could happen again."</p><p>Harry understood then why Hermione confided in him. He also understood that he was risking his very career if he helped his best friend. But he no longer cared, the auror department had long since tried to shut up any auror who attempted to investigate the New Salemers.</p><p>"I'm listening," Harry said seriously. "I have been trying to dig into their organization for six months now, but everyone wants to laugh it off. You're in danger, aren't you?"</p><p>Hermione nodded. "Yes, and I risked a lot by telling you as much as I did. Will you please help us from your department? I know you're not the head auror, my boss still is, but I would like it very much if you were on me and Severus's side when, not if, things go sour, and I may have to go into hiding."</p><p>Harry took her hand, and squeezed it briefly from across the table. "I promise that I will help you guys out. Just so we're clear though: I'm doing this for you, not for him. He may be the bravest damn wizard I have ever met, but he's still a git. I don't know what you see in the guy."</p><p>Hermione finished up her drink, and wiped at her lips with her napkin. "Well, it's called love, Harry. Maybe you too will experience it, who knows? I have to go, I have to go in early and have those notes reviewed for Kingsley to pursue."</p><p>She reapplied her lipstick, and they shared a nice hug outside of Starbucks. He watched her leave, and that was the last time Harry Potter saw Hermione Snape for a long time...</p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Kidnapped</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was just about to get into one of the red telephone booths, when a mysterious gray van pulled up, and six men looking like secret service people, jumped out. I grabbed my wand, and began firing off hexes left and right. I didn't care if muggles were watching, this was life and death.</p><p>One of them tackled me to the ground, and broke my wrist, getting my wand from me. I vaguely heard my wand snap in half, and my heart broke. I had had my vine wrapped wand since I bought it in Diagon Alley when I was twelve years old. It had never failed me, and now, it was gone.</p><p>I screamed for help, but then a cloth was placed over my mouth, and I smelled the chloroform. I accidentally inhaled it, and that was when I knew no more for hours...</p><p>🌹🌹🌹</p><p>Harry</p><p>Hermione did not show up to the trial, and as the time grew longer and longer, he began to get worried about her. He walked up to the pulpit, and cleared his throat. Kingsley Shacklebolt was arguing with both the prosecutor and defense lawyers, and they all scowled when they saw him.</p><p>"Can I speak to the Minister for a moment?" Harry asked. "Need I remind you that I am nearly the head of the auror department, gentlemen? This is a private matter between me and the Minister. I highly suggest you let me through."</p><p>"Let Mr Potter pass," Kingsley ordered. The lawyers grumbled about favoritism, but Harry pressed on through.</p><p>Kingsley descended the pulpit, and they retired to his office. "What do you know of where my secretary has gone?"</p><p>Harry felt a bit put on the spot, but he would help Hermione, no matter what, he owed her that. "I only know that she wouldn't be so irresponsible as to just abandon her job when it needs doing. But she told me about the New Salemers. I have to believe that they are responsible for her disappearance."</p><p>Kingsley stopped pacing and nodded. "Yes. I know that you tried to investigate it, but we're told by Travers to not bother with it. However, I think under the circumstances that it is warranted."</p><p>"Are you ordering the New Salemer's arrests, sir?" Harry asked to confirm. "A lot of them are muggles. Wouldn't that bring unwanted exposure to our world? We should handle this discreetly, Minister?"</p><p>Kingsley nodded. "I don't care about that any more. No Ministry employee should be placed at such a risk ever again, Mr Potter. I authorize that you arrest whoever is responsible for Madame Prince's kidnapping."</p><p>Harry was thoroughly confused then. "Wait, but isn't she a Snape?"</p><p>Kingsley shocked him by laughing. "It was the couple's wish to go with that pureblood name. I have granted it, naturally. I assume that your friend told you the good news, I trust?"</p><p>"I wouldn't call Hermione getting married to our former Potions teacher an act of celebration, sir," Harry grumbled. "Personally, I think she's really gone off the deep end there, but she is my friend, and poor life choices or not, I'm going to help get her back."</p><p>Kingsley shrugged. "I'm going to have to disagree with you on that one, Harry, since I officiated the wedding, and I had never seen a more true match in my life. But you go on and have your beliefs. Now, I want you to gather all of the Ministry's files on the New Salemers, and I want them on my desk as soon as this trial is over."</p><p>"So, you're proceeding with this trial? What about Hermione?" Harry demanded.</p><p>"Let me deal with that," Kingsley said curtly. "You have your orders, Mr Potter. It is my duty to tell her husband what is going on. I will be damned if I'm going to have a former deatheater going on a killing spree to get his wife out of danger."</p><p>"Do you really think Snape would do that? He seems to only care about himself, sir," Harry argued. "I fail to see how Hermione could make him care about anything besides himself."</p><p>Kingsley frowned. "You are dismissed, Mr Potter."</p><p>Harry left, feeling utterly frustrated and at a loss as to what to think about the Minister of Magic siding with Severus Snape of all wizards. No, he had to proceed with his plans to get Hermione out of the clutches of the New Salemers, no matter what it took, he would do it...</p><p>🌹🌹🌹</p><p>He went back to the trial, and of course, the LeStrange brothers were found guilty of all counts. He hated that Hermione could not be here to see the LeStrange brothers being hauled off to Azkaban, but he had other concerns to deal with, and that was getting Hermione back, and safe away from both the New Salemers, and Severus Snape, no matter what it took, he would do it, because that is what friends do, in his book, and nothing and no one was going to stand in his way...</p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Kidnapped Pt. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up to darkness, but my cheek was pressed against something relatively soft. My wrists were bound, and I couldn't speak, so I had some kind of gag in my mouth. Then I saw a light come on, and a harsh light assaulted my eyes.</p><p>"Get her up," A cold voice voice said in the room I was in. My eyes blinked, and I realized that I was in an office of some kind, and the floor I was passed out on was a cold black marble floor.</p><p>I was placed in a plushy black leather chair, and I met the cold black eyes of Antonin Dolohov. Long straight black hair framed his thin sallow face, and he stroked his well trimmed goatee thoughtfully.</p><p>"Leave me with her," Dolohov ordered brusquely. The cloaked men who had forced me into my chair. The men left, and I glared at Dolohov.</p><p>"So, you're the leader of the New Salemers?" I asked. "How intriguing that you would be a party to squibs, and muggles who want to kill us all, and what we stand for."</p><p>Dolohov laughed coldly. "Oh, please. As if I care about their ideals. No, what you are going to do is to lead your traitor husband straight to us so I can finish the Dark Lord's work."</p><p>I laughed. "And do you truly believe that Severus will fall for such a stupid trap? He foiled your Dark Lord for years, and made him believe that he was a loyal servant for years, right up until he tried to kill him with that stupid snake of his."</p><p>He came around the desk, and slapped me hard across the face. "He needs to pay for his treachery! And now, you will be the instrument of his destruction!"</p><p>I stifled my fear, compartmentalized it, until I felt nothing. I laughed, "Ooo! Was that a threat? How cute. Go ahead and curse me, Dolohov, because I guarantee that if you harm one hair on my head, your suffering will be much worse. I will laugh when you go to Azkaban, I will gladly be part of the lynch mob that will come to string you up to the scaffold."</p><p>Dolohov got right in my face, and spit in my face. "Oh, no, Madame <em>Snape</em>, I think you are the disadvantage here. Imperio!"</p><p>I felt my mind go blank, but then I thought back over my lessons in Defense Against the Dark Arts my fourth year, and that was to block out the compulsion to obey. I had to fight that compulsion.</p><p>Unfortunately, when I came back out of my compulsion, and back to my own awareness, Severus was beside me, and we were tied up back to back in a chair...</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The Bearer Of Bad News</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry</p><p>The start of recess grew longer with each passing minute, and still Hermione did not return to the courtroom. Harry was starting to get nervous, and rightfully so, because if he had to tell Severus Snape that his wife was missing, he would literally flip out and go on a rampage.</p><p>Finally, the court called him up to the Minister's pulpit. Kingsley Shacklebolt leaned over and whispered, "Where is Hermione, Harry? Didn't you two go out to lunch?"</p><p>Harry fingered the collar of his robes. "Yes, which is why I'm worried. It's not like her to be late for anything. She also recently told me about...you know, her recent <em>nuptials</em> to someone we both know. I'm a bit scared of telling him that his wife has gone missing from work, he and I really had no lost love between us, if you get my meaning, sir."</p><p>Kingsley took off his blue cap, and rubbed his shiny bald head, his lined brown face crinkling with deep concern. "I cannot leave the courtroom, Mr Potter," Kingsley said, "Court is still in session." He wrote down something on a bit of parchment, and handed it to him. It was an address to a Catholic Church.</p><p>"Sir, please. Snape hates me," Harry practically begged. "I'm talking like 'I wish you were boiled in Draught of Living Death, kind of hatred.' Now, I have no freaking idea why Hermione tied herself to that git, but he is scary as shit when angry, and he's going to think I took her first."</p><p>If he expected sympathy from the Minister of Magic, he was sadly mistaken. "Mr Potter, you are a trained auror. Are you going to stand there and tell me that you are terrified of talking to your former Potions teacher, simply because the wizard hates you personally? Is that what I am hearing right now?"</p><p>Harry could feel piss run down his leg. "Y-Yes, Minister. Snape hates me. He won't listen to reason."</p><p>Kingsley Shacklebolt's dark brown eyes bored into him. "Oh, well that is just too bad, because either you choose to tell Mr Prince about his wife's disappearance, or, you can choose to clear out your desk. Do I make myself perfectly clear, Henry James Potter?!"</p><p>Harry had never been called by his formal name in quite that fashion before. But under the Minister of Magic's hard, intense gaze, he felt like an errant little boy once again. He quickly left, piddling down his leg all the while, and knowing that there were wet spots on his pants. Gross.</p><p>He grabbed his personal things, and apparated to St Mary's Catholic Church. The church was large, ornate, and gothic, exactly the sort of church a former deatheater might frequent. Oh, goody. The only thing he could believe was that Severus Snape would, no doubt, be able to play a fairly convincing Priest. He certainly dressed like one in all the time he knew him as his Potions teacher at Hogwarts. He tried the big door knocker in the shape of a large gargoyle, and then the doorknob. The front door was unlocked.</p><p>He went inside, just as the heavens decided to open up and downpour above them. Inside, beautiful stained glass windows of Christ and His disciples were shown in great evidence, as well as the Blessed Virgin. A huge marble crucified Christ on the cross hung high above the formal altar where a kneeling figure covered head to toe in black robes, was praying the rosary, and making the Sign of the Cross.</p><p>Harry watched this Priest pray, and he had to admit that religion must be a solace to most people, but not him. What had God ever done for him but take away every person that meant a damn to him? The answer was nothing.</p><p>He moved to leave, and he heard Snape's voice, "Are you here for penance or redemption, Mr Potter?"</p><p>"I...um, I came to deliver bad news...r-regarding Hermione," Harry stammered.</p><p>Snape rose an eyebrow, and sighed heavily, "Do kneel by the altar, Potter, you act like I am going to bite you, or curse you."</p><p>Harry reluctantly knelt beside his former Potions teacher. He noticed Snape's wedding band, and it really felt like a kick in the nuts, because it made Hermione being married feel more real to him.</p><p>"You may curse me yet," Harry said, and took a few deep breaths. "Hermione is missing. We went out to lunch, because I'm a witness in the deatheater trials."</p><p>Snape scowled at him. "And you failed to stop whoever grabbed her. I wish I could say that I was surprised that you couldn't stop whoever kidnapped my wife, but I suppose some of the blame lies at my doorstep. I trusted that the aurors would keep her safe while she was doing her job."</p><p>Snape got up to pace around the room. Snape muttered curse words under his breath, and then he turned to him, a cold smile playing about his face.</p><p>"Sir?...Professor?"</p><p>"You are coming with me, Potter," Snape said firmly. "You and I are going on a little adventure, and if you do not consent to this, so help me, I will Imperio you."</p><p>"That's illegal!"</p><p>"You want to redeem yourself in my eyes? You will go with me," Snape said firmly. </p><p>"Fine! But we're not doing anything illegal, I am an auror," Harry asserted.</p><p>Snape smirked. "Whatever. You go ahead and die by your narrow Gryffindor ideals. I am going to survive, thank you very much."</p><p>So it was, that two former rivals at Hogwarts teamed up, and attempted to find Hermione. But the problem was, was that this teaming up was just what their enemies wanted, and in the middle of the night, while on the run, Harry Potter caved under pressure, and was taken in by the New Salemer's in exchange for the Prince's to be reunited at last...</p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. A Cowardly Betrayal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry</p><p>The wizarding world liked to believe that the Chosen One, and the Boy Who Lived was the bravest wizard to ever live, but this was far from the truth. In truth, he was tired of fighting, and running. They had been on the run for two months, and Snape seemed just as determined to find Hermione as ever before. But Harry just wanted it all to end.</p><p>So it was that some old Priest guy met with him in a Starbucks in muggle London. He had a pinched looking face, and looked like he was borderline anorexic.</p><p>"Thanks for meeting with me, Mr Potter," The Priest said, shaking his hand. "I am Bishop Gardiner. We spoke on the phone earlier."</p><p>Harry sipped his cappuccino, taking comfort in the high grade espresso as they sat down across from one another at a table in the back of the coffee house.</p><p>Harry looked around and fidgeted in his seat. Snape did not trust him, and frankly, he wondered just when his former Potions teacher would snap. "Yeah. You said that you knew who took Hermione. Father...Prince, he's um, worried about her, and he kinda kidnapped me. I'm scared of him, sir."</p><p>Bishop Gardiner nodded. "Let's cut the bullshit, freak. My client is willing to part with her if you give up Father Severus. They could care less about her. He said that the deadline is midnight tonight. Either he gives himself up, or she dies."</p><p>Harry swallowed past the lump in his throat. "I...I will tell him. Thank you, Father. Don't I get my payout?"</p><p>Harry did not like the older Priest's cold look in his eyes as he smiled. Harry lifted his mug of cappuccino to his lips, and suddenly felt very sick. He began to vomit, and just as his vision swam, he saw the man's face change into Dolohov's face.</p><p>Dolohov pointed a gun in his face, and Harry tried to move for his wand, but he was too slow. His vision darkened to darkness, and he knew no more in this life...</p><p></p><div>
  <p>⚡⚡⚡</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Dolohov</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Potter slumped over the table, and he looked down at the Chosen One with disgust. It was very hard to believe, or fathom that the Dark Lord had obsessed so much over this stupid boy. Well, he had to make his death look like an accident. He took out a gun, and made it appear that Potter blew his own brains out.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He put the gun in Potter's mouth, and pulled the trigger. The gun was nearly silent due to the suppressor on the end of the barrel. The gun gave a faint pop noise, and his blood painted the wall behind him. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He quickly fled the scene, and found a discreet spot to disapparate back to headquarters. He had already been given everything by the Chosen One as to where Severus was. But in the mean time, he had a witch to satisfy his current needs, and satisfy them she would as he watched the show unfold before him...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Busted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus</p><p>After three hours of waiting for Harry Potter to return to the motel they were staying at, Severus knew that something had gone horribly wrong. By persuading the sleazy proprietor of the motel to let him into his 'nephew's,' room, he found all of Harry Potter's possessions where he left it. He found Potter's phone, which was stupid for him not to have taken it, but then again, he had never been a smart wizard, even as a student at Hogwarts.</p><p>He cast a charm that detected previous magic. The room was rife with it, he could almost smell it in the air, and even see it. Strangely enough, there was no sign of a struggle, which was worrisome in of itself, because it meant that Potter was in some ways part of the opposition. He was about to leave the room when he noticed a blank DVD on top of the DVD machine. There was a note on it that simply said, 'Play Me.'</p><p>He did, and stood as he saw Hermione being under the Cruciatus Curse, and the one casting the curse...was Antonin Dolohov.</p><p>"Come to us, Snape," He sneered at the camera, and by extension, him. "And do hurry, I don't know how much longer I can...restrain myself from tasting that which you clearly have already sampled. Come to us in the shipping district of London on the stroke of midnight, Saturday, and I may be nice and let you share her, before I kill you both. Refuse, and well, I will just let your Bishop Gardiner have first tumble with her. Toodles!"</p><p>Toodles? What the fuck? Severus turned off the television, and took the disc out of the machine. He turned that off as well, and put it neatly back in its case. He wanted to tear this place apart. Hermione was in danger! He knew that he should have just worked alone, but he thought Potter could be useful, due to his previous friendship with his wife.</p><p>He went back to his own motel room, and changed into his black robes. There was no need to disguise what he was any more, he was a wizard, and proud to be one. He looked at the little white tie that marked him out as a Priest. He had a feeling that he wouldn't be a Priest any more, but he pocketed it any way, as well as his rosary beads. He took out his wand. The 13 inch piece of sleek black elder wood had been his ever since his school days at Hogwarts; it had never failed him, even as a deatheater. There was a time that he wanted to discard it, and live completely as a muggle. But it held too much sentimental value to him.</p><p>He burned his remaining muggle clothing, and pocketed the money. No need for that any more. He left the room, and paid for it. He then found a spot to apparate to the location where Hermione supposedly was. He perhaps should have enlisted his cousin Lucius Malfoy for assistance, but he always worked better alone. He preferred that, and he felt that he needed to do this on his own; it was his marriage, and Hermione was his responsibility...</p><p></p><div>
  <p>⚡⚡⚡</p>
</div><p><br/>When he arrived at his destination, he pulled out his wand. "Lumos."</p><p>A group of black cloaked men jumped out from their hiding place. But then a very familiar voice ordered, "Ah, yes. Do come and see our master, Father Prince. Now, will you please lower that ridiculous stick, or are my associates going to have to subdue you?"</p><p>"I will come," Severus said. "And if you harmed my wife, I will personally kill you, Gardiner."</p><p>Gardiner laughed derisively. "I don't think you're in a position to make any sort of demands...wizard. Lower your wand, and drop it."</p><p>Severus made a show of dropping his wand, but discreetly, he pocketed it, while replicating the sound of it hitting the concrete floor. He was seized by his arms, and he had a bag placed over his head. When the bag was lifted off of his head, he found himself tied up, back to back with Hermione in the other chair.</p><p>He heard Antonin Dolohov's derisive laughter before he saw him. "Ah, welcome, Snape. Welcome. So good of you to join us for my little party. I do hope that you enjoy yourself, because it will be your last..."</p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Back To Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I felt my blindfold being lifted off of my eyes as I came back to my full awareness. I knew that I had been under the Imperius Curse, but I had no notion of what was happening as I did whatever Dolohov wanted of me. Then I felt that my arms were tied, and I was tied to someone. I smelled Severus's unique scent, and looked behind me.</p><p>"Severus," I whispered.<br/>"Hhm?"</p><p>He was barely awake, and he looked like he had been beaten up somewhat. Then I saw Antonin Dolohov gloat over us both. "Ah. You are awake, I see. Good. Well, we shall--"</p><p>Severus struggled in his bonds. "What the fuck?" He growled. "Is this some kind of joke tying us together, Tony?"</p><p>"Oh, I assure you that I will have my revenge on you, Snapey," Dolohov gloated. "Gardiner, if you would roll the camera. You will see just how...exquisite your wife has been in serving us."</p><p>The video played, and it showed a very explicit porn movie about me being screwed hard core by several New Salemers, including Dolohov.</p><p>"You sick fuck!" I shouted. "But I suppose you like your women docile with the Imperius Curse. Untie me, and I will show you exactly what I think of you."</p><p>Dolohov laughed. "Oh, I highly doubt that, because you see, this is the last time you two will see one another again."</p><p>He punched a few buttons on a keypad that he had in one of his hands. The floor beneath our feet began to slide back, revealing a hot vat of liquid metal. Dolohov left the room.</p><p>Severus began to move, and he said, "Can you get my binds? My wand is stuck inside of my robes."</p><p>"I will try."<br/>"Hermione, about the video--"</p><p>"I didn't know what the hell was happening to me," I cut him off. "How did you find me any way?"</p><p>Severus growled, "How about we escape first, and talk later? How about that?"</p><p>I rolled my eyes at that. "Yeah, whatever Father Grumpypants. Who pissed in your coffee this morning?"</p><p>Severus chuckled, "One of McGonagall's cats. Or Sadie. I can't decide which."</p><p>"You leave my cat out of this," I scolded sharply. "Sadie is a good little girl. Can you move your hands somewhat? I think I almost got the ropes."</p><p>Severus complied, and I concentrated on wandless magic. I felt the ropes binding us go slack. When Severus was free, he freed me, and took out his wand. The chair was inching steadily towards the vat of liquid metal.</p><p>"Do you trust me?" He asked me.<br/>"Yes, always."<br/>"Good. Hold on to me."</p><p>I grabbed on to his waist, and he disapparated. I felt that familiar tug on my navel, and I was pulled into the darkness with him. When we came out of the apparition, we were on the steps of a run down, once grand Victorian House. The neighborhood around us was just as grim. Severus took down several wards around the house, and I saw its former beauty restored all of a sudden.</p><p>He unlocked the front door, and escorted me inside. The home was grand and elegant inside, and a female house elf greeted us. "Master, you have finally returned! Ah, what a lovely witch and--"</p><p>"Yes, yes, Smocky," Severus said somewhat impatiently. "I want this house on lockdown. No one but the Malfoys may enter. Do you understand?"</p><p>"Yes, Master." The house elf curtsied and she apparated with a loud pop.</p><p>Severus turned to me. "Well, can I trust to leave you here while I inform Lucius of what is going on? Or do I have to freeze you to the bed?"</p><p>"Only if you bring my cat here."</p><p>"Done. Make yourself comfortable," Severus said, kissing me lightly. "The house elves will get you whatever you need."</p><p>He was about to leave, but I took his hand in mine. He looked down at me, a question in his obsidian eyes. "Please be careful. I...I don't know what I would do if those damn cultists took you out."</p><p>"I will," He promised. "When I get back, we will talk about what happened to you."</p><p>"Alright. I love you."<br/>"And I love you too, witch."</p><p>With that, Severus used the floo network to travel to Malfoy Manor. I had no choice but to explore the house. I had the house elves prepare me a late night dinner, and I went upstairs, and quickly found the master bedroom. I looked over the Victorian bedroom with a cursory glance, and went into the adjacent room over, which was the bathroom. I ran a bath in the old fashioned claw foot tub that I found, and undressed.</p><p>The warm water soothed my muscles, and I tried to recall the events of my kidnapping, but for the life of me, I could come up with nothing, due to the Imperius Curse placed on me. I vaguely felt things being done to my body, but it was as if they were happening to someone else, not me. I put my face on my knees and cried. I cried and cried until there were no more tears to shed.</p><p>I quickly finished up my bath, and drained the tub. I wrapped my body in a plushy black towel, and used another towel to wrap my hair in a turban to dry it out faster. I had no other clothes to wear, but I had no wish to wear what I had worn all throughout my captivity.</p><p>I went into Severus's bedroom, and located his closet. He had some casual clothes, but they were few and far in between. He owned quite a few suits, both of muggle and wizard make. I wanted to wear pajamas, but settled on a gray sleep shirt and silk boxers. It looked ridiculous, but it was better than giving the house elves a show of my naked body walking through the house. I was no nudist by any stretch of the imagination.</p><p>I found a book on spells on a book shelf in the bedroom, and turned on the nightstand light. I got into bed, and sat up for three hours becoming lost in the obscure book that Severus placed little notations in shorthand. Thank Merlin, my husband was a fellow intellectual.</p><p>After two more hours of waiting, I gave it up for a lost cause as my eyelids grew heavier. I set the book aside on the nightstand, and turned off the light. I snuggled under the covers, and was instantly asleep, comforted by Severus's earthy minty scent that I have always loved, even as a student.</p><p>But my sleep would not peaceful for long as I dreamed of Dolohov handcuffing me to a nasty, squeaky bed, and screwing me six ways from Sunday, while the old Bishop guy shoved his prick in my mouth, and made me suck it. I felt them take turns with me, and that was when I woke, screaming, and thrashing about. Severus was there, and calmed me down, but it would take a lot of Occlumency to get me to cease dreaming of my captivity, but Severus was there all through it, and we became stronger as a result in the long run...</p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. The Trial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Going back to work after the kidnapping was hard at first for me. I kept having flashbacks, and horrible dreams of the debauched acts that Dolohov and the other New Salemers committed against me. Severus was a wonderful balm to my inner disquiet, and he really kept me sane as I recovered.</p><p>We began to settle into our life in earnest, and we settled into our jobs: him as a Priest, and me as the Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic. Two years had passed before the auror department found all of the New Salemers, including Dolohov, and for the wizengamot, to build up a solid case against Dolohov and his shady associates.</p><p>I dressed with care for my day in court, and decided to wear a lovely, classy black dress with cute little sleeves on it. I paired that with a pair of nice dress heels.</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p><br/>Severus arrived, dressed in dark wizard robes, and he said fondly, "You look very classy, lioness."</p><p>I looked over his robes, and I fixed his silver tie somewhat. "There. Now you look good. Apart from the robes, we could pass for any muggle couple going to court."</p><p>He held me by the waist. "Ah. Yes, well, but we must needs present ourselves accordingly, don't we?"</p><p>"Sure, but I'm looking forward to putting Dolohov and his thugs behind bars," I pointed out. "I want to put this period of my life behind me and focus on the future."</p><p>Sadie meowed, and wrapped around both of our legs. We looked down at our cat, and shared a laugh over that.</p><p>"Yes, I quite agree," Severus said, reaching down to pet her. Sadie headbutted his hand, and nudged him. He dusted his hand off, and stood. "Are you ready to go?"</p><p>I nodded my head. "Definitely. Lead the way."</p><p>He nodded back, and we left. We found a discreet spot to disapparate. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and we stared into each other's eyes. He brushed his lips across mine, and I opened my lips under his. Our tongues met, and he turned on the spot, apparating us away as our kiss turned passionate. I vaguely felt the tug on my navel, but nothing mattered as our mouths moved over one another seemlessly, mated to one another as we travelled to our destination.</p><p>When we arrived at one of the apparition points at the Ministry of Magic, people stared at us as we broke the kiss for air. I was blushing like crazy. Severus brushed his thumb over my lower lip.</p><p>"Ignore them," He said. "They're jealous."</p><p>I laughed, taking his hand in mine. "Damn straight they are. Especially the witches, because I have a sexy wizard and they don't."</p><p>Severus grinned. "Likewise in my case with you, lioness. I feel most fortunate to have a stunning witch on my arm. But we need to get to this trial, and afterwards..." He trailed off, and flashed several erotic images in my head.</p><p>I winked. "We'll see. I for one think we haven't taken advantage of my penthouse pool nearly enough for my taste."</p><p>I pinned on my Ministry of Magic badge, and I showed my employee credentials to the guard as we went through the security check. Severus received a visitor's pass, and we went into the witness section of the courtroom.</p><p>The wizengamot filed in, and I felt strange sitting with the witnesses the Ministry lined up against the New Salem Liberation co conspirators. The court rose when Kingsley Shacklebolt took to his pulpit, and everyone was ordered to sit back down by the bailiff.</p><p>Both lawyers argued for both sides, and then the prisoners were brought in. I found it odd that muggles were in the Ministry of Magic, as did most of the press, but they had a field day with the information nonetheless. Other witnesses gave their testimony, and out of habit, I took notes.</p><p>"You don't have to take notes, you realize," Severus whispered in my ear.</p><p>I shrugged my shoulders. "Sorry. Force of habit from my job. I usually record the trials and hearings Kingsley is a part of for future reference. Besides, I would go crazy with boredom otherwise."</p><p>Severus placed his hand on my thigh. "Oh? Then, I'm certain that I can contrive some way to keep that keen mind of yours active while you wait for your turn to speak."</p><p>He slid his hand further up my thigh, making my breath hitch in my throat. "Severus...We could be seen. We shouldn't, not here."</p><p>Severus smirked. "No, but does it not thrill you? The chance we could be caught?"</p><p>I had to admit that it did. Well, two could play at this game. I placed my hand on his leg, and inched it up his pants. His breathing hitched as I rubbed my hand over his pants. He began to go hard as I began rubbing in concentric circles.</p><p>"You're killing me, Hermione," Severus purred, his voice husky with desire.</p><p>He tried to move his hand, but I shook my head. "Oh, no you don't. It's my turn to be spontaneous. Do you like me touching you here, like this?"</p><p>"Mmm...You're playing with fire, little lioness," Severus groaned. "If Shacklebolt doesn't call for a recess soon, I'm making you blow me right here and now."</p><p>I feigned a pout. "Aw, too bad. Well, Sammy is just going to have to wait." I heard my name being called as the next witness. I gave a final firm stroke to his very hard bulge, and added, "Down boy. You will get to go in your wet cave soon enough."</p><p>I rose, and walked to the witness pulpit. "State your name for the court," Kingsley ordered.</p><p>"Hermione Prince, formally Granger," I said, ignoring the interest the press had with the news that I had married my former Potions teacher.</p><p>"Very good, Madame Prince," Kingsley continued, writing down my name for the record. "And do you swear to tell the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"</p><p>"Yes, Minister."<br/>"Proceed."</p><p>The defense attorney, a ginger weasel faced goon if ever I saw one with big thick glasses, and horrible blemishes on his pasty skin stepped forward. He smirked at me.</p><p>"Isn't it true that your husband was your teacher at Hogwarts?" He asked. "And that you carried on an affair with him there?"</p><p>"Oh, did I?" I teased. "Oh my, I was not aware that my twin was <em>so</em> presumptuous! The answer to your idiotic question is no, I never was in any kind of relationship with my Potions teacher at school. I would not even qualify us as friends, since he was a teacher, and I was a student. We reconnected years later when I was well past the age of seventeen to even become romantically involved with him. I fail to see what my marriage has to do with your flimsy case, Mr Jackson."</p><p>"But yet you expressed an affection--"</p><p>"A crush is <em>not</em> a relationship."<br/>"But the rumors--"</p><p>"From who? Rita Skeeter? How very contrite. Do ask questions that pertain to the case, sir," I scolded. "Otherwise, I will only respond in kind to your attempts to spread slander in this courtroom."</p><p>The defense lawyer flushed with anger, and grudgingly said, "No further questions."</p><p>The prosecuting lawyer stepped forward, and Theodore Nott. He looked very dashing in his gray business robes. "Madame Prince," He said smoothly. "What is your association with the New Salem Liberation Front?"</p><p>"None, save that my boss the Minister of Magic is investigating them," I answered.</p><p>"I see. And you were kidnapped to end the Ministry's investigation of them?" He asked.</p><p>I thought about it, and then nodded my head. "Yes, I do believe so. If I were to have died for whatever reason, the New Salemers could easily take over the wizarding world, and bring their tyranny to Europe from America. My husband was investigating them closely, and it would behoove them to use me as leverage. It was a clumsy and stupid plan, but it only resulted in Harry Potter's death."</p><p>"Can you tell us about your captivity?" Nott asked.</p><p>I told them what I could remember, and they extracted the memories from me. I tried to keep my composure as the rapes and kinky sadistic acts were played out.</p><p>"Stop, please," I said calmly, tears running down my face. "I don't wish to see any more."</p><p>Kingsley saw my distress, and said, "Cease the pensieve memories, I have seen enough. We will allow the Wizengamot to deliberate for a fifteen minute recess."</p><p>He rang the gavel and I was dismissed from the witness stand.  I went to sit by Severus, and he hugged me close. He didn't have to say anything as I cried in his arms. He kissed the top of my head. He held out a handkerchief, and I wiped at my eyes.</p><p>"Better?"<br/>"Yes, much. Thank you."</p><p>"We will go home soon, I promise," Severus promised.</p><p>"I know. I just...I didn't realize how deranged my captors were," I explained. "But now that I know, I feel like I have a sense of closure. I just hope that they all get thrown into Azkaban, and throw away the key."</p><p>Severus placed his hands on my shoulders. "Hermione, listen to me: they will be locked away in Azkaban for life, and no one will ever harm you again, I swear it."</p><p>I kissed him lightly. "I know, Severus. I just want to go home."</p><p>"We will..."</p><p></p><div>
  <p>⚡⚡⚡</p>
</div><p><br/>We waited until the court began to fill out again. The Wizengamot filed in again, and Severus was called up to the witness stand. He swore himself in, and he gave a very detailed report on what he knew of the New Salemers. The two lawyers cross examined him thoroughly, and he remained poised and stoic throughout all of it.</p><p>Severus was then dismissed, and then, the tension fell thick over the courtroom. Finally, one of the Wizengamot members handed Kingsley a sealed envelope.</p><p>He broke it, and he declared in ringing tones, "The Wizengamot has declared unanimously that the accused are guilty of all charges, and are sentenced to the Last Kiss. Witnesses, members of the Wizengamot, and spectators, the Ministry of Magic thanks you for your time. You are now free to go."</p><p>The gavel rained down heavily, and I almost could not believe that all of our hard work in building this case was now over. I was...free. I hugged Severus happily. He hugged me back, smiling but far less relieved than I knew he truly was.</p><p>We answered some press questions, but Severus herded me out of the Ministry of Magic building. We went home, and had our own...energetic celebration behind closed doors. It was the start of a new life, and we would take it, no matter what...</p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Back To Hogwarts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus and I walked hand in hand on Platform 9 3/4. Our twin sons Poe and Dorian were excited to finally be going to school where their parents 'learned it all.' My sons were as raven haired as their father, and just as handsome at eleven years old. However, Poe was the twin that inherited my eyes, and slight freckles. Dorian was all Severus, with a hint of my chin shape. Both of my children were keenly intelligent, and fiercely independent, despite being raised as pureblood wizards.</p><p>I noticed Draco and his wife Luna approach us. Luna was just beginning to sport a baby bump, and I was still two weeks along, way too early to showcase my new delicate condition.</p><p>"Oh, Hermione!" Luna giggled, skipping up to me. I hugged her as close as her big belly would allow. I then hugged Draco.</p><p>"Are you going to tell him yet?" Draco whispered in my ear. "I say that not only as your healer, but your godson."</p><p>I nodded. "I will tell him, not to worry." We broke away, and Draco hugged and chatted with Severus for a bit.</p><p>Dorian and Poe approached me, and Poe asked, "Mom, if neither me or Dor is sorted into Slytherin, will you think less of us?"</p><p>I hugged Poe, and kissed his forehead. "Eww, mom, don't. What if a girl sees a lipstick mark on my forehead?"</p><p>Luna flicked with her wand, "Tergio. There you go, no kissy mark left over. I think any House would suit you, dear. Your mom almost joined Ravenclaw, so the possibilities are endless. Just if you get into Ravenclaw, brush up on your riddles, because the falcon statue by the common room door will give you some real doozies sometimes, let me tell you."</p><p>Poe grinned. "I'll remember. Thanks, Aunt Luna."</p><p>Dorian looked just as stoic as Severus always did. "I personally have no qualms about being sorted into Slytherin. Although, being a Gryffindor would be the absolute worst for me, I believe."</p><p>I hugged my son. "I agree. I was a Gryffindor myself, and I found their self righteous attitude very irritating after a while."</p><p>"Or maybe you just have been corrupted by us too much, lioness," Severus said, smirking.</p><p>I kissed my husband's cheek. "Perhaps. But then again, perhaps it comes from growing up. Dori, Poe, be as good as you can be."</p><p>Poe chuckled, "Yes, mom."<br/>"Understood," Dorian commented.</p><p>They boarded the red and black steam train, and waved to my sons. When it rounded the corner,  I said, "Well, I'm about ready to go home. But we cannot apparate as the little one won't like it."</p><p>Severus looked to Draco, Luna, and me to be sure that I was lying. "You're...you're certain?"</p><p>I nodded my head, smiling happily. "Yes! I'm going to be having another of us running around her eleven years from now."</p><p>Luna got excited and she giggled. "Ohh! Mione' this is great news! How far along is she, dear? I assume you know about this already."</p><p>Draco blushed. "Well, yeah...But I only found out the news myself at her recent checkup two weeks ago, so don't get grumpy about it, Uncle."</p><p>"So, a June or July child," Severus surmised. He kissed my hand. "I can live with that if you can, lioness."</p><p>"I sure can. Let's go home."</p><p>"Very well. We must needs celebrate in earnest," Severus said, winking...</p><p></p><div>
  <p>⚡⚡⚡</p>
</div><p><br/>He held out his hand, and I took his hand in mine, and we walked off of that platform, and went home to celebrate. I later had a daughter in July that we named Valerie.</p><p>She married Caleb Nott, Theodore Nott's eldest son, and they both became successful lawyers. They had four children, three girls, one boy. Dorian became a Priest, but unlike Severus, held to his vows, because he felt a true calling to the vocation and discovered that he was asexual. Poe followed the career path of a teacher, and decided to teach Potions at Hogwarts, but felt no burning need to settle down, even though he had seven children through his various affairs over the years.</p><p>All throughout this, my marriage to Severus remained steadfast and strong. But I will always love and stay true to my true love, because we have always been drawn to each other like moths to a flame. Always and forevermore..</p><p></p><div>
  <p>The End</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>